Dominando a un Mediodemonio
by Samura G
Summary: -¡Óyeme, Odín, convoco al Medio demonio! Yo, Inuyasha Taisho, ofrezco mi vida... no, mi alma para la venganza. ¡Yo convoco al Medio demonio!- La brisa moderada se hizo repentinamente violenta y azotó las hojas y la suciedad en el aire. Inuyasha alzó sus brazos para escudar su rostro de las piedrecillas que volaban y sintió en su cuerpo...el cambio.
1. Prologo

-_La misma muerte es mejor que una vida de vergüenza.-_

**Beowulf**

**PROLOGO**

_Castillo Maldebann_

_Highlands de Escocia_

_1499_

Los gritos tenían que detenerse.

No podría soportarlos otro minuto, aún sabiendo que no tenía poder para salvarlos. Su familia, su clan, su mejor amigo Arron, con quien había montado los campos de brezos sólo el día anterior, y su madre... oh, pero su madre era otra historia; su asesinato había presagiado esa… esa… barbarie…

Él retrocedió y se maldijo por ser un cobarde. Si no podía salvarlos y no podía morir con ellos, por lo menos les debía el honor de guardar los eventos en su memoria. Para vengar sus muertes.

Uno a uno, si era necesario.

La venganza no devolvía a los muertos. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho su padre eso? Una vez, Inuyasha lo había creído, había creído en él, pero había sido antes de que hubiera descubierto a su poderoso, sabio y maravilloso padre inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su madre esa mañana, su camisa ensangrentada, una daga goteante en su puño.

Inuyasha Taisho, único hijo del Laird de East, permaneció inmóvil en el Acantilado de Wotan, mirando fijamente hacia abajo, hacia el puro precipicio sobre el pueblo de Sengoku, en el valle a centenares de metros bajo sus pies. Se preguntó cómo podría ese día haber terminado tan horrible. El día anterior había sido estupendo, lleno de los placeres simples de un muchacho que habría un día de gobernar esas verdes Highlands. Entonces, esa mañana cruel, todo se había roto, y con él su corazón. Después de descubrir a su padre inclinado sobre el cuerpo salvajemente agredido de Izayoi Taisho, Inuyasha había huido hacia su santuario en los densos bosques de las Highlands, donde había pasado la mayor parte del día corriendo ferozmente, dividido entre el frenesí y el pesar.

Eventualmente ambas emociones habían retrocedido y lo habían dejado extrañamente insensible. Hacia el crepúsculo, había desandado su camino hacia el Castillo Maldebann para confrontar a su señor con sus acusaciones de asesinato, en un esfuerzo final por encontrar un sentido a lo que había presenciado, si es que había algún sentido en ello. Pero ahora, de pie en lo alto del precipicio sobre Sengoku, el hijo de catorce años de Inu no Taisho comprendió que su pesadilla sólo había empezado. El Castillo East estaba bajo sitio, el pueblo envuelto en llamas, y su gente arrojada frenéticamente entre columnas de llamas y montañas de muertos. Inuyasha miró desvalidamente cómo un muchacho pequeño corría más allá de una choza, directamente a la espada de un Araña que esperaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás; eran sólo niños, pero los niños podrían crecer para buscar venganza, y un fanático Araña nunca dejaba semillas de odio para que enraizaran y dieran sus frutos venenosos.

Gracias a la luz del fuego que envolvía las chozas, podía ver que los Araña inexorablemente sobrepasaban en número a su gente. Los distintivos plaids verdes y grises del odiado enemigo los superaban en una docena por cada Taisho.

_"Casi como si supieran que nosotros seríamos vulnerables"_ pensó Inuyasha. _"Más de la mitad de los Taisho están lejos, asistiendo a una boda en el norte"._

Inuyasha lamentó tener sólo catorce años. Aunque era alto y ancho para su edad, con hombros que indicaban que poseería una fuerza excepcional, sabía que no era ningún contrincante para un corpulento Araña. Esos eran guerreros poderosamente desarrollados, con cuerpos maduros, conducidos por el odio obsesivo. Se entrenaban incesantemente y sólo existían para saquear y matar. Inuyasha sería tan insignificante como un cachorro tenaz que ladrara a un oso. Él podría zambullirse en la batalla debajo, pero moriría tan sin sentido como el chiquillo de momentos antes. Si tuviera que morir esa noche, juró que lo haría haciendo algo significativo.

_Medio demonio_ el viento parecía susurrar. Inuyasha irguió su cabeza y escuchó. No sólo su mundo estaba destruyéndose: ahora oía voces. ¿Era que la intuición le fallaría antes de que ese día terrible acabara? Sabía que la leyenda de los Medio demonios, era simplemente eso:

una leyenda.

_Pide a los dioses_, sisearon las ramas susurrantes de los pinos.

-Está bien- murmuró Inuyasha. ¿No lo había estado haciendo desde que oyera el temible cuento por primera vez a la edad de nueve años? No existía nada parecido un Medio demonio. Era un cuento tonto destinado a asustar a los niños traviesos para que se comportaran bien.

_Me...dio...de..monio._ Esa vez el sonido era más claro, demasiado fuerte para ser su imaginación.

Inuyasha se volvió y contempló las piedras sólidas detrás de él. El Acantilado de Wotan era una caída de cantos rodados y piedras singulares que lanzaban sombras sobrenaturales bajo la luna llena. Se rumoreaba que era un lugar sagrado, donde jefes antepasados se habían encontrado para planear guerras y determinar destinos. Era un lugar que casi podría hacer a un muchacho creer en lo demoníaco. Él escuchó intensamente, pero el viento llevaba sólo los gritos de su gente.

Era una pena que los cuentos paganos no fueran verdad. La leyenda contaba que los Medio demonios podían moverse con tal velocidad que parecían invisibles al ojo humano hasta el momento en que atacaban. Poseían sentidos sobrenaturales: la agudeza olfativa de un lobo, la sensibilidad auditiva de un murciélago, la fuerza de veinte hombres, la vista penetrante de un águila. Los Medio demonios habían sido hacía casi setecientos años, los más intrépidos y temidos guerreros que pisaran alguna vez Escocia. Habían sido la élite de Odín en el ejército vikingo. La leyenda contaba que podían asumir la forma de un lobo o un oso tan fácilmente como la forma de un hombre. Y estaban marcados por un rasgo común: unos ojos dorados que brillaban como oro encendido.

_Medio demonio_ el viento suspiró.

-No existe nada parecido a un Medio demonio- informó Inuyasha severamente a la noche. No era más el muchacho tonto que había estado infatuado con la perspectiva de una fuerza insuperable; no era más el joven que una vez había estado deseoso de ofrecer su alma inmortal por el poder absoluto y la supremacía. Además, sus propios ojos eran profundamente castaños, y siempre lo habían sido. La historia nunca había hablado de un Medio demonio de ojos castaños.

_Llámame._

Inuyasha retrocedió. Esa última invención de su mente traumatizada había sido una orden, innegable e irresistible. El pelo de su nuca se erizó y su piel cosquilleó. Ni una sola vez en todos sus años de jugar a convocar a un Medio demonio, había sentido algo tan peculiar. Su sangre golpeó a través de sus venas y se sintió como si se balanceara en el borde de un abismo que a la vez lo atrajera y lo repeliera.

Los gritos llenaron el valle. Niño tras niño cayó mientras él permanecía de pie sobre la batalla, desvalido para alterar el curso de los eventos. Él haría cualquier cosa para salvarlos: cambiar, comerciar, robar, asesinar... _cualquier cosa._

Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro al igual que las de una niña diminuta con rizos rubios que lanzaba su último suspiro. No habría brazos de ninguna madre para ella, ningún guapo pretendiente, ninguna boda, ningún bebé... ni siquiera una preciosa respiración más de vida. La sangre manchó el frente de su delantal, y él lo miró fijamente, magnetizado. Su universo se estrechó en un túnel de visión en la que la floreciente sangre en el pecho de la niña se volvió un inmenso vórtice carmesí y lo succionaba hacia abajo y más abajo…

Algo dentro de él se rompió.

Él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, las palabras rebotando fuera de las piedras del Acantilado de Wotan

-¡Óyeme, Odín, convoco al Medio demonio! Yo, Inuyasha Taisho, ofrezco mi vida... no, mi alma para la venganza. ¡Yo convoco al Medio demonio!

La brisa moderada se hizo repentinamente violenta y azotó las hojas y la suciedad en el aire. Inuyasha alzó sus brazos para escudar su rostro de los pinchazos de las piedrecillas que volaban. Las ramas, apenas contrincantes para el ventarrón feroz, se rompieron y golpearon su cuerpo como lanzas torpes expulsadas desde los árboles. Las nubes negras barrenaron el cielo nocturno y ocultaron la luna momentáneamente. El viento sobrenatural se lamentaba a través de los cauces de piedra en el Acantilado de Wotan, embozando brevemente los gritos del valle debajo. De repente la noche explotó en una llamarada de deslumbrante azul e Inuyasha sintió en su cuerpo… _el cambio._

Gruñó y desnudó sus dientes cuando sintió algo irrevocable deformarse profundamente dentro de sí.

Podía oler docenas de olores de la batalla de abajo: el olor mohoso, metálico de la sangre, el acero y el odio.

Podía escuchar los cuchicheos de los Araña acampando en el horizonte lejano.

Vio por primera vez que los guerreros parecían moverse lentamente. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Sería absurdamente fácil deslizarse entre ellos y destruirlos a todos mientras estaban moviéndose como si caminaran a través de la arena húmeda. Tan fácil de destruir. Tan fácil…

Inuyasha sorbió inspiraciones rápidas el aire y bombeó su pecho antes de correr hacia el valle debajo. Cuando se sumergió en la matanza, el sonido de la risa hizo eco fuera del cubo de piedra que formaba el valle. Él sólo comprendió que estaba saliendo de sus propios labios cuando los Araña empezaron a caer bajo su espada.

...

Horas después, Inuyasha se tambaleó a través de los restos ardientes de Sengoku. Los Arañas se habían ido: habían sido muertos o habían escapado. Los campesinos sobrevivientes estaban cuidando a los heridos y caminaban en círculos anchos, cautos, alrededor del joven hijo del Taisho.

-Te vi matar a tres al mismo tiempo, muchacho- susurró un anciano con ojos luminosos cuando Inuyasha pasó a su lado-. Incluso tu padre en su primera vez no podía hacer semejante cosa. Eres el mejor Medio demonio.

Inuyasha lo miró, sobresaltado. Antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que había querido decir con ese comentario, el anciano desapareció en el humo undulante.

-Bajaste a tres en un balanceo de tu espada, muchacho- le dijo otro hombre.

Un niño echó sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas de Inuyasha.

-¡Me salvaste la vida, lo hiciste!- el muchacho gimoteó-. Por ti un Araña no me ha tenido para su cena. ¡Gracias! Y mi_ ma_ te lo agradece también.

Inuyasha sonrió al muchacho, y después se volvió hacia la madre que se cruzó de brazos y no pareció ni remotamente apreciativa. Su sonrisa se marchitó.

-Yo no soy un monstruo.

-Yo sé lo que eres, muchacho-. Su mirada nunca dejó la suya. Para los oídos de Inuyasha, sus palabras eran ásperas y condenatorias-. Yo sé exactamente lo que eres y no lo que estás pensando. ¡Ahora continúa! Tu padre tiene un problema-. Ella apuntó con un tembloroso índice la última fila de chozas en ascuas.

Inuyasha estrechó sus ojos contra el humo y tropezó hacia adelante. Nunca se había sentido tan agotado en toda su vida. Moviéndose torpemente, rodeó una de las pocas chozas que se mantenían de pie y se detuvo de un tirón.

Su padre yacía en la tierra, cubierto de sangre, su espada abandonada a un lado en medio de la suciedad.

El pesar y el enojo rivalizaron por la supremacía en el corazón de Inuyasha y lo dejaron extrañamente hundido. Cuando miró fijamente a su padre, la imagen del cuerpo de su madre surgió en su mente y la última de sus ilusiones juveniles se estrelló; esa noche había nacido un guerrero extraordinario y un hombre de carne y hueso demasiado vulnerable.

-¿Por qué, _pa_? ¿Por qué?-. Su voz se interrumpió bruscamente. Nunca vería a su madre sonreír de nuevo, nunca la oiría cantar, nunca asistiría a su entierro porque dejaría East una vez que su padre le respondiera, para que no volcara la ira que le restaba en su propio padre. ¿Y entonces que sería de él? No sería mejor que su _pa_.

Inu no Taisho gimió. Despacio, abrió sus ojos rodeados de sangre y miró fijamente a su hijo. Una cinta escarlata goteó de sus labios cuando se esforzó en hablar.

-Nosotros hemos… nacido- se interrumpió, consumido por una tos profunda, terrible.

Inuyasha agarró a su padre asiéndolo de la camisa y, sin preocuparse de la mueca dolorida de Inu no, lo agitó bruscamente. Él tendría su respuesta antes de marcharse; descubriría qué locura había conducido a su padre para matar a su madre o se torturaría toda su vida con preguntas sin respuesta.

-¿Qué, _pa_? ¡Dilo! ¡Dime por qué!

La mirada nublada de Inu no buscó a Inuyasha. Su pecho subió y cayó cuando hizo boqueadas veloces, poco profundas, de aire humeante. Con una voz baja y extraña, casi llena de compasión, él dijo:

-Hijo, nosotros no podemos evitarlo… los hombres Taisho… siempre nacemos… de esta manera.

Inuyasha miró fijamente a su padre, horrorizado.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Piensas que puedes convencerme de que estoy loco como tú? ¡No soy como tú! No te creeré. Mientes. ¡Mientes!-. Él se levantó y retrocedió.

Inu no Taisho se forzó a apoyarse sobre sus codos y señaló con su cabeza la evidencia del salvajismo de Inuyasha, los restos de los guerreros Araña que habían sido destrozados literalmente en pedazos.

-Hiciste eso, hijo.

-¡Yo no soy un asesino cruel!- Inuyasha examinó los cuerpos mutilados, no realmente convencido de sus propias palabras.

-Es parte de… ser un Taisho. No puedes evitarlo, hijo.

-¡No me llames hijo! Nunca seré de nuevo tu hijo. Y no soy parte de tu enfermedad. No soy como tú. ¡Yo nunca seré como tú!

Inu no se hundió de nuevo en la tierra y murmuró incoherentemente. Inuyasha deliberadamente cerró sus oídos al sonido. No escucharía mucho más tiempo las mentiras de su _pa_. Él le volvió la espalda e inspeccionó lo que quedaba de Sengoku. Los campesinos sobrevivientes se agrupaban en hatajos pequeños y estaban de pie en silencio absoluto, mirándolo. Apartando su rostro de lo que él siempre recordaría como su reprobadora contemplación, su mirada resbaló hasta las piedras oscuras del Castillo de East. Tallado a un lado de la montaña, sobresalía sobre el pueblo. Una vez, él no había deseado nada más que crecer y gobernar East al lado de su _pa_, eventualmente tomando la jefatura. Él había deseado siempre oír el ritmo encantador de la risa de su madre llenando los vestíbulos espaciosos, oír a su padre contestando con retumbos cuando bromeaban y hablaban. Él había soñado con resolver las preocupaciones de su gente sabiamente; casarse un día y tener hijos propios. Sí, una vez él había creído que todas esas cosas llegarían a pasar. Pero en menos tiempo de lo que había tomado la luna puntear el cielo sobre Sengoku, todos sus sueños, y esa última parte de él que había sido humano, se había destruido.

...

Llevó a Inuyasha la mejor parte de un día arrastrar su cuerpo golpeado de nuevo al santuario de los densos bosques de las Highlands. Nunca podría regresar a casa. Su madre estaba muerta, el castillo saqueado, y los campesinos lo habían contemplado con miedo. Las palabras de su padre lo asediaron: _nosotros nacemos de esta manera_… asesinos, capaces de matar incluso a aquellos que decían amar. Era una enfermedad de la mente; Inuyasha pensó que su padre dijo que él, también, lo llevaba en su sangre.

Más sediento de lo que alguna vez se había sentido, medio se arrastró al lago anidado en un valle pequeño más allá del Acantilado de Wotan. Se derrumbó durante un momento en la tundra elástica, y cuando no se sintió tan mareado y débil, se esforzó en beber inclinándose hacia adelante y arrastrándose sobre sus codos. Cuando ahuecó sus manos y se agachó en el agua cristalina, sobre el claro estanque, se heló, magnetizado por su reflejo ondeando en el agua.

Unos ojos de dorado fundido lo miraban fijamente.

¡Hola!  Bueno, pues éste es el primer fic que subo, pero la_ historia no es mía_, es de Marie Moning, y ésta adaptación a Inuyasha ya estaba, o algo así, la empezó **bRi-Mai** pero lo dejó hasta el capítulo 16, y dijo que no continuaría, y como me gustó mucho decidí continuarla.

Espero que les guste (:


	2. Ven por Kagome

_Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea_

_Highlands de Escocia_

_1515_

_16 AÑOS MAS TARDE_

Inuyasha hizo una pausa ante las puertas abiertas del estudio y miró fijamente la noche. El reflejo de las estrellas manchaba el océano inquieto, como diminutas puntas de alfiler de luz que coronaban las olas. Normalmente, encontraba reconfortante el sonido del mar que chocaba contra las piedras, pero últimamente parecía incitar en él una inquietud extraña.

Cuando reasumió su paseo impaciente, meditó sobre las posibles razones para su inquietud y no pudo hallar nada. Había optado por permanecer en Dalkeith como capitán de guardias deHoushi cuando, hacía dos años, él y su mejor amigo, Miroku Houshi, dejaran Edimburgo y el servicio del Rey James. Inuyasha adoraba a la esposa de Miroku, Sango, por lo menos mientras ella no estaba intentando hacer que se casara, y chocheaba con su pequeño hijo, Kohaku. Había estado, si no precisamente feliz, contento. Por lo menos hasta hacía poco. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lo afligía?

-Estás llenando de agujeros mi alfombra favorita con tu ir y venir, Inuyasha. Y el pintor nunca podrá terminar ese retrato si no te sientas- lo fastidió Sango, sacándolo bruscamente de su ensueño melancólico.

Inuyasha expelió una respiración y pasó una mano a través de su pelo espeso.

Distraídamente, tocó suavemente una sección de su sien y retorció los mechones mientras continuaba contemplando el mar.

-No estás buscando una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo, ¿verdad, Inuyasha?- los ojos azules de Miroku Houshi bailaron con alegría.

-Claro que no. Y en cualquier ocasión que tu pícara esposa se preocupe en decirme qué maldición impuso sobre mí con su deseo descuidado, estaré contento de oírla.

Hacía algún tiempo, Sango Houshi había pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, y se había negado firmemente a decir lo que había deseado hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que había sido oída y el deseo se le había concedido. La única cosa que había admitido era que su deseo había sido para Inuyasha, lo que lo enervaba considerablemente. Aunque no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre supersticioso, había visto acontecimientos bastante singulares en el mundo, para saber que meramente porque algo parecía improbable ciertamente no lo hacía imposible.

-Como lo haría yo, Inuyasha- dijo Miroku secamente-. Pero ella no me dirá nada.

Sango rió.

-Vamos, ustedes dos. No me digan que tamaños guerreros intrépidos sufren siquiera un instante de preocupación por el deseo inofensivo de una mujer a una estrella.

-No considero que haya sido inofensivo, Sango- respondió Miroku con una mueca torcida-. El universo no se comporta de un modo normal en lo que a ti concierne.

Inuyasha sonrió débilmente. No lo hacía, ciertamente. Sango había retrocedido en el tiempo desde el siglo XX, víctima de un malvado complot para destruir a Miroku, preparado por un Hada vengativa. Las cosas imposibles pasaban alrededor de Sango, por lo que quería saber qué maldito deseo había pedido. Le gustaría estar preparado cuando todo el infierno bramara y se soltara sobre él.

-Siéntate, Inuyasha- instó Sango-. Quiero este retrato terminado a más tardar por Navidad, y le lleva a Alberto meses solamente pintar sus bocetos.

-Sólo porque mi trabajo es pura perfección- dijo el pintor, ofendido.

Inuyasha volvió su espalda a la noche y reclamó su asiento junto a Miroku delante del fuego.

-Todavía no concibo la razón de esto- murmuró Inuyasha-. Los retratos son para las chicas y los niños.

Sango resopló.

-Comisiono a un pintor para inmortalizar a dos de los hombres más magníficos que he visto alguna vez...- ella les dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, e Inuyasha rodó sus ojos, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por la encantadora Adrienne cuando sonreía así- y todo lo que ellos hacen es refunfuñar. Deben saber que un día me agradecerán que haya hecho esto.

Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas divertidas, entonces reasumieron la pose que ella insistía desplegaba sus físicos musculosos y su apariencia morena en su mejor efecto.

-Pinta los ojos de Inuyasha tan brillantemente dorados como son- instruyó a Alberto.

-Como si yo no supiera pintar- murmuró él-. Yo soy el artista aquí. A menos que, por supuesto, le gustara probar su mano en esto.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaban mis ojos-. Miroku estrechó sus ojos negros hacia Sango.

-Y me gustan. Me casé contigo, ¿verdad?- lo provocó Sango, y sonrió-. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si en el personal de Dalkeith, la sirvienta más joven, de unos tiernos doce años, se desmaya por los ojos de tu mejor amigo? Brillan débilmente con fuego dorado iridiscente.

-¿Y qué son los míos? ¿Zafiros viejos y endebles?

Sango rió.

-Hombre tonto, así es como yo describí tu corazón cuando te vi la primera vez. Y deja de estar tenso, Inuyasha- ella reprendió-. ¿O hay alguna razón por la que quieras esas trenzas en tus sienes en este retrato?

Inuyasha se heló; entonces, lentamente, tocó su pelo con escepticismo.

Miroku lo miró fijamente.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Inuyasha?- él preguntó, fascinado.

Inuyasha tragó. Ni siquiera había sabido que había plegado la trenza de guerra en su pelo. Un hombre llevaba sólo la trenza de guerra durante las horas más negras de su vida: mientras lamentaba a un compañero perdido o estaba preparándose para la batalla. Hasta ese día, él las había llevado sólo dos veces. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Inuyasha miró el suelo inexpresivamente, desconcertado, incapaz de articular sus pensamientos. Últimamente se había obsesionado con fantasmas del pasado, recuerdos que había echado salvajemente en un pozo poco profundo hacía tiempo y había enterrado bajo una delgada capa de rechazo. Pero en sus sueños, los cadáveres sombríos caminaban de nuevo y arrastraban tras ellos un residuo de intranquilidad que se aferraba a él a lo largo del día.

Inuyasha todavía estaba esforzándose en contestar cuando un guardia atravesó rápidamente las puertas del estudio.

-Milord. Milady-. El guardia cabeceó deferentemente hacia Miroku y Sango cuando entró en el cuarto apresuradamente. Se acercó a Inuyasha con una expresión oscura en su rostro-. Esto ha llegado precisamente para usted, Capitán-. Él empujó un pedazo de pergamino de apariencia oficial a las manos de Inuyasha-. El mensajero insistió en que era urgente, y debía ser entregado sólo en sus manos.

Inuyasha desenvolvió el mensaje despacio en sus manos. El elegante sello de Takato Higurashi estaba impreso en la cera roja. Los recuerdos suprimidos estallaron encima de él: Kagome. Ella era una promesa de belleza y alegría que él nunca podría poseer, un recuerdo que había depositado en esa misma tumba poco profunda que ahora parecía determinada a regurgitar sus muertos.

-Bien, ábrelo, Inuyasha- instó Sango.

Despacio, como si sostuviera un animal herido que pudiera morderlo con dientes afilados, Inuyasha rompió el sello y abrió la misiva. Tensamente, leyó la concisa orden de** tres** palabras. Su mano se apretó reflexivamente, arrugando el pergamino grueso.

Levantándose, se volvió al guardia.

-Prepara mi caballo. Salgo en una hora-. El guardia asintió y dejó el estudio.

-¿Bien?- exigió Mroku-. ¿Qué dice?

-Nada que necesites saber, Miroku, no te preocupes. No te involucra.

-Cualquier cosa que preocupe a mi mejor amigo me involucra- dijo Miroku-. Así que dinos, ¿qué está mal?

-Dije que nada. Déjalo, hombre-. La voz de Inuyasha contenía una nota de advertencia que habría refrenado a un hombre menos valiente. Pero Miroku nunca había sido, y nunca sería, un hombre cobarde, y se movió tan inesperadamente que Inuyasha no reaccionó lo bastante rápido cuando su amigo quitó el pergamino de su mano. Sonriendo abierta y traviesamente, Miroku retrocedió y desplegó el pergamino. Su sonrisa burlona se agrandó, y guiñó un ojo a Sango.

-Dice: _'Ven por Kagome'_. Una mujer, ¿verdad? La historia se complica. Pensé que habías jurado renunciar a las mujeres, mi inconstante amigo. Entonces, ¿quién es Kagome?

-¿Una mujer?- exclamó deleitada Sango-. ¿Una mujer joven, casadera?

-Deténganse, los dos. No es así.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas intentando guardarlo en secreto, Inuyasha?- presionó Miroku.

-Porque hay cosas que no sabes de mí, y llevaría demasiado tiempo explicarlo todo. Cuando disponga de tiempo libre para contarte la historia completa, te enviaré un mensaje, dentro de unos meses- se evadió él fríamente.

-No saldrás tan fácilmente de esto, Inuyasha Hanyou.- Miroku frotó la sombra de barba pensativamente en su mandíbula terca-. ¿Quién es Kagome, y cómo sabes de Takato Higurashi? Pensé que habías llegado a la corte directamente de Inglaterra. Creía que no conocías a nadie en toda Escocia, excepto aquéllos que te encontraste en la corte.

-No te conté exactamente la historia entera, Miroku, y no tengo tiempo ahora para eso, pero te lo diré en cuanto me establezca.

-Me lo dirás ahora, o iré contigo- amenazó Miroku-. Lo que significa que Sango y Kohaku también irán, por lo que puedes decírmelo o puedes prepararte para la compañía, y nunca sabes lo que podría pasar si Sango está cerca.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Miroku, realmente puedes ser un dolor...

-Implacable. Formidable- interrumpió Sango, mostrando su acuerdo dulcemente-. También puedes ceder, Inuyasha. Mi marido nunca acepta un no por respuesta. Créeme, lo sé.

-Vamos, Inuyasha, si no puedes confiar en mí, ¿en quién puedes confiar?- lo coaccionó su amigo-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Esto no es cuestión de confianza, Miroku.

Miroku simplemente lo miró expectante, y Inuyasha supo que no tenía ninguna intención de ceder. Miroku apretaría y presionaría hasta hacer finalmente lo que había amenazado con hacer, a menos que Inuyasha le diera una respuesta satisfactoria. Quizás era tiempo de que admitiera la verdad, aunque por las cosas extrañas que hiciera una vez, no volvería a ser bienvenido en Dalkeith.

-Regreso a casa, o algo así- concedió Inuyasha finalmente.

-¿Shikon es tu casa?

-Sengoku- murmuró Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?

-Sengoku- dijo Inuyasha rotundamente-. Yo nací en Sengoku.

-¡Dijiste que naciste en Osaka!

-Mentí.

-¿Por qué? ¡Me dijiste que tu familia entera estaba muerta! ¿Era una mentira también?

-¡No! Lo está. Yo no mentí sobre eso. Bueno… básicamente no mentí- corrigió apresuradamente-. Mi padre todavía está vivo, pero no le he hablado en más de quince años.

Un músculo tiró bruscamente en la mandíbula de Miroku.

-Siéntate, Inuyasha. No vas a ninguna parte hasta que me lo digas todo, y sospecho es una historia mucho tiempo retrasada.

-No tengo tiempo, Miroku. Si Higurashi dijo que era urgente, me necesitaban desde hace semanas en Shikon.

-¿Qué relevancia tiene Shikon en algo de esto, o para ti? Siéntate. Habla. Ahora.

Dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de tregua, Inuyasha fue de un lado al otro del cuarto mientras empezaba su historia. Les dijo cómo, a la edad de catorce años, había dejado Sengoku la noche de la matanza y había vagado por los bosques de las Highlands durante dos años, llevado su trenza de guerra y odiando a la humanidad, odiando a su padre, odiándose. Salteó las partes brutales: el asesinato de su madre, la inanición que había soportado, los repetidos atentados contra su vida. Les dijo que cuando tenía dieciséis años había encontrado resguardo con Takato Higurashi; que había cambiado su apellido a Hanyou para protegerse y proteger a quienes lo habían cuidado. Les dijo cómo los Araña lo habían encontrado de nuevo en Shikon y habían atacado a su familia adoptiva. Y finalmente, en un lúgubre tono de confesión, les dijo cuál había sido su nombre real.

-¿Has dicho qué?- preguntó Miroku sobresaltado.

Inuyasha hizo una respiración profunda, llenado sus pulmones, y la expelió enojadamente.

-Dije Taisho. Mi apellido real es Taisho.

Había sólo un Inuyasha Tasho en toda Escocia; ningún otro hombre poseería de buena gana ese nombre y esa maldición. Se preparó para la explosión de Miroku. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

-¿Taisho?- los ojos de Miroku se estrecharon incrédulamente.

-Taisho- confirmó Inuyasha.

-¿Y Hanyou?

-Hanyou significa Medio demonio-. El acento escocés de Inuyasha rodó tan densamente alrededor del nombre-. Toma la traducción en japones, y allí lo tienes. Hayou.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho era un Medio demonio!- rugió Miroku.

-Te dije que no era mucho lo que sabías de mí- dijo Inuyasha oscuramente.

Cruzando el estudio en tres pasos largos y veloces, Miroku se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Inuyasha y lo estudió, como si pudiera descubrir algún rastro de la bestia que debía haber traicionado hacía años el secreto de Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo pude no saberlo?- murmuró Miroku-. Durante años había estado preguntándome por algunos de tus peculiares… talentos. Por los malditos santos, debí haberlo supuesto sólo por tus ojos.

-Muchas personas tienen ojos dorados, Miroku- dijo Inuyasha secamente.

-No como los tuyos, Inuyasha- comentó Sango.

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo Miroku despacio-. No eres humano.

Inuyasha retrocedió.

Sango dirigió una mirada oscura a su marido y pasó su brazo alrededor de Inuyasha.

-Por supuesto que es humano, Miroku. Él simplemente es humano… más que algunos.

-Un Medio demonio-. Miroku agitó su cabeza-. Un condenado Medio demonio. Sabes, dicen que William Wallace era un Medio demonio.

-Y qué vida encantadora tenía, ¿eh?- dijo Inuyasha amargamente.

Inuyasha se marchó a caballo poco después de eso, no contestando ninguna pregunta más y dejando a Miroku inmensamente descontento. Se marchó rápidamente, porque los recuerdos estaban volviendo por propia voluntad, y con furia. Inuyasha sabía que tenía que estar solo cuando la plenitud de ellos lo reclamara finalmente. No pensaba voluntariamente sobre Sengoku nunca. Infiernos, él no pensaba voluntariamente ya, no si podía evitarlo.

Sengoku: en su memoria un valle humeante, nubes negras tan gruesas que sus ojos ardían con el hedor acre de casas ardientes y carnes ardientes. Niños gritando. ¡Och, Cristo!

Grimm tragó duro cuando estimuló a_ Occam_ en un galope por la cuesta. Permanecía impasible ante la belleza de la noche de las Highlands, perdido en otro tiempo, sólo rodeado por el color de la sangre y la oscuridad de la desolación de un alma deformada, con una estrella brillando débilmente, del color de la noche.

Kagome.

_-¿Es él un animal, pa? ¿Puedo cuidarlo? ¿Por favor? ¡Él es una bestia realmente gloriosa!_

Y en su mente él tenía de nuevo dieciséis años y miraba hacia abajo a la pequeña niña azabache. El recuerdo se derramó sobre él y goteó su vergüenza, más gruesa que la miel grumosa cayendo de un tarro. Ella lo había encontrado en los bosques, recogiendo basura como una bestia.

_-¡Él sería más feroz que mi Savanna TeaGarden, pa!_

Savanna TeaGarden era su cachorro, todas sus ciento cuarenta libras de cachorro de perro lobo irlandés.

_-¡Él me protegería bien, pa, que yo sé que lo haría!_

En el momento en que ella había dicho las palabras, él había hecho el silencioso juramento de protegerla siempre, sin soñar nunca que llegaría el día en que debería protegerla de sí mismo.

Inuyasha frotó su mandíbula recién afeitada y echó su cabeza en el viento. Por un momento breve, sintió el pelo enmarañado de nuevo, la suciedad y el sudor y su trenza de guerra, sus ojos feroces que rebosaban de odio. Y la pura, dulce niña que había confiado en él, mirándolo.

Och, pero él la había disuadido rápidamente.


	3. El Reencuentro

Takato y Naomi Higurashi habían estado montando hacia la casa de su hijo en las Highlands durante una semana antes de que Takato finalmente confesara su plan. Él no se lo habría dicho en absoluto, pero no podía permanecer imperturbable viendo a su esposa alterada.

-¿Que dijiste qué?- dijo Naomi acusadoramente a su marido cuando ella volvió su yegua y fue a medio galope a su lado-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo qué? No pude oír nada. Estabas demasiado lejos- la fastidió él.

-Eso es, Takato, lejos. ¡Lo sé!

Takato levantó una ceja, curioso.

-¿Qué es, amor?

Ruborizada por el agravio, su esposa estaba aún más tentadora que cuando estaba calmada. Él no era contrario a provocarla gentilmente para disfrutar esa imagen.

Naomi sacudió su cabeza vivamente.

-Estoy enferma de oír a los hombres hablar sobre nuestra tan perfecta, tan pura, tan soltera que casi es solterona, hija, Takato.

-Has estado escuchando detrás de las puertas de nuevo, ¿no es verdad, Naomi?- preguntó él con ligereza.

-Escuchar detrás de las puertas, no escuchar detrás de las puertas. Si mi hija es motivo de discusión, aunque sea sólo por los guardias- ella gesticuló irritablemente en dirección a ellos- tengo derecho a escuchar. Nuestros temibles protectores, quienes, podría apuntar, son hombres maduros absolutamente saludables, han estado rindiendo tributo a sus virtudes. Y por virtudes no querían decir sus pechos o cualquiera de sus curvas encantadoras, sino su temperamento dulce, su paciencia... su profesión al claustro, por el amor de Dios. ¿Te susurró una palabra a ti sobre esta súbita inclinación a consagrarse al convento?-. Sin esperar una respuesta, Naomi guió su montura hacia él y lo observó-. Hablan sin parar de cuán perfecta es y ninguno de ellos dice una palabra sobre_ hacerlo_ con ella.

Takato rió cuando condujo a su semental para que trotara al lado de la yegua de su mujer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que esto es cómico?

Takato agitó su cabeza, sus ojos chispeantes. Sólo Naomi tomaría como una ofensa que los hombres no hablaran sobre seducir a su única hija.

-Takato, debo pedirte que seas serio por un momento. Kagome tiene veintiún años y ningún hombre ha intentado cortejarla en serio. Juro que es la chica más exquisita en todo Japón, y los hombres caminan en círculos calladamente, adoradores, alrededor de ella. Haz algo, Takato. Estoy preocupada.

Su sonrisa se marchitó. Naomi tenía razón. No era cosa de risa. Takato había sacado esa conclusión por sí mismo. No permitiría que Naomi continuara preocupándose cuando él había tomado acción que pondría pronto a ambos su temor a descansar.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso, Naomi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Takato la estudió intensamente. En ese momento no estaba completamente seguro de qué perturbaría más a Naomi: continuar preocupándose sobre el estado de soltería de su hija, o los detalles de lo que había hecho sin consultarla. Un singular momento masculino de reflexión lo convenció de que ella estaría deslumbrada por su ingenio.

-He ordenado a tres hombres cuidar de Shikon en nuestra ausencia, Naomi. Cuando volvamos, o Kagome habrá escogido a uno de ellos, o uno de ellos la habrá escogido. No son el tipo de hombres que se rinden ante un poco de resistencia. Ni son el tipo de hombres para caer en sus '_historias del convento_'.

La expresión horrorizada de Naomi desinfló su arrogante propuesta.

-_¿Uno de ellos la escogerá?_ ¿Estás diciendo que uno de esos hombres que has seleccionado podría comprometerla si ella no escoge?

-Seducirla, Naomi, no comprometerla- protestó Takato-. Ellos no la arruinarían. Son todos lairds honorables, respetables-. Su voz se ahondó persuasivamente-. Seleccioné a los tres basado en parte en el hecho de que también son todos muy… er - buscó una palabra lo bastante inocua para que no alarmara a su esposa, porque los hombres que había escogido podían ser patentemente alarmantes -… masculinos-. Si pensaba que su intento de sutileza aliviaba sus preocupaciones, falló-. Exactamente lo que Kagome necesita- le aseguró él.

-¡Masculinos! ¡Quieres decir sinvergüenzas inveterados y libertinos! Probablemente dominantes, crueles y arrogantes. ¡No me engañes con palabras, Takato!

Takato suspiró borrascosamente, cualquier esperanza de persuasión sutil desbarrancada.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor, Naomi? Francamente, pienso que el problema es que Kagome nunca se ha encontrado con un hombre que no estuviera intimidado ante ella. Te garantizo que ninguno de los hombres que he invitado se intimidará ni remotamente. ¿Cautivado? Sí. ¿Intrigado? Sí. ¿Cruelmente persistente? Sí. Precisamente eso es lo que una mujer Saruno necesita. Un hombre que sea lo bastante hombre para hacer algo al respecto.

Naomi Higurashi, antes Saruno, se mordisqueó el labio inferior en silencio.

-Sabes cuánto has anhelado ver a nuestro nuevo nieto- le recordó él-. Simplemente seguiremos con nuestra visita y veremos qué pasa. Te prometo que ninguno de los hombres que he escogido dañará un pelo de la cabeza de nuestra preciosa hija. Podrían arrugarla un poco, pero eso puede ser bueno para ella. Nuestra impecable Kagome se ha retrasado mucho tiempo en eso de arrugarse un poco.

-¿Esperas que simplemente me vaya y la deje con tres hombres? ¿_Esa_ clase de hombres?

-Naomi, _esa clase de hombres_ es la única clase de hombres que no le rendirán culto. Además, yo fui una vez de esa clase de hombres, si recuerdas. Deberá ser un hombre singular para nuestra singular hija, Naomi- agregó él más suavemente-. Me propongo que encuentre ese hombre especial.

Naomi suspiró y voló un pámpano de pelo de su rostro.

-Supongo que tienes razón sobre eso- murmuró-. Ella realmente no ha encontrado un hombre que no le rindiera culto. Me pregunto, ¿cómo piensas que reaccionará cuando lo haga?

-Sospecho que no sabría qué hacer al principio. Podría desequilibrarla. Pero apuesto a que uno de los hombres que he seleccionado la ayudará a averiguarlo- dijo Takato sencillamente.

La alarma venció el desaliento de Naomi al instante.

-Eso es. Apenas tendremos que montar un corto tramo para regresar. No puedo estar en alguna otra parte cuando mi hija está experimentando por primera vez esas cosas tan femeninas. Sólo Dios sabe lo que algún hombre intentará enseñar a mi hija o cómo intentará enseñárselo, para no mencionar cuán asustada seguramente estará ella. ¡No puedo estar visitando a nadie mientras mi hija se siente intimidada y engañada para perder su virtud... lo que simplemente no hará! Tenemos que ir a casa-. Ella miró a la expectativa a su marido, esperando su gesto de acuerdo.

-Naomi-. Takato dijo su nombre muy quedamente.

-¿Takato?-. Su tono era cauto.

-No vamos a regresar. Vamos a visitar a nuestro hijo para asistir al bautismo de nuestro nieto y disfrutar unos meses, como planeamos.

-¿Sabe Kagome lo que has hecho?- preguntó Naomi fríamente.

Takato agitó su cabeza.

-No tiene ninguna sospecha en su bonita cabeza.

-¿Y qué sobre esos hombres? ¿No piensas que ellos se lo dirán?

Takato sonrió perversamente.

-No se los dije. Simplemente les ordené que fueran. Pero Myoga lo sabe y está preparado para informarlos en el momento conveniente.

Naomi estaba asustada.

-¿No se lo dijiste a ninguno de ellos pero sí a nuestro jefe de armas?

-Myoga es un hombre sabio. Y ella necesita esto, Naomi. Necesita encontrar su propio camino. Además- él provocó-, ¿qué hombre se atrevería a robar la virtud de una chica con su madre amparándola?

-¡Och! Mi madre, mi pa, mis siete hermanos y mis abuelos, que en paz descansen, no te detuvieron de robar la mía. O de raptarme.

Takato rió entre dientes.

-¿Lamentas que lo haya hecho?

Naomi le dirigió una mirada ardiente bajo sus pestañas que le aseguraron lo contrario.

-Ya ves, a veces un hombre sabe lo que es mejor, ¿no lo crees, mi querida?

Ella no contestó por un momento, pero a Takato no le importó. Sabía que Naomi confiaba en él con su vida. Ella simplemente necesitaba algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a su plan y aceptar el hecho de que su hija necesitaba un tierno empujón al borde del nido.

Cuando Naomi finalmente habló, había un tono de resignación en sus palabras.

-¿Y exactamente a qué tres hombres escogiste sin consentimiento y mi visión discernidora?

-Bueno, está Houyo de Akitoki-. La mirada de Takato nunca se desvió de su rostro.

Houyo era rubio, guapo y valiente. Había navegado bajo la bandera negra del Rey antes de que hubiera heredado sus títulos, y en ese entonces dirigía una flota de buques mercantes con los que había triplicado la fortuna ya considerable de su clan. Takato había criado a Houyo cuando había sido un jovenzuelo, y Naomi siempre lo había favorecido.

-Un buen hombre-. El alzamiento de una perfecta ceja dorada traicionó una renuente admiración por la sabiduría de su marido-. ¿Y?

-Bankotsu Tai.

-¡Oh!- los ojos de Naomi se agrandaron-. Cuando lo vi en la corte estaba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía tan peligrosamente atractivo como un hombre pudiera ser. ¿Cómo es que alguna mujer no lo ha atrapado ya? Sigue, Takato. Esto está volviéndose realmente prometedor. ¿Quién es el tercero?

-Estamos retrasándonos demasiado lejos detrás de los guardias, Naomi- evadió Takato ahogadamente-. Las Highlands han sido últimamente pacíficas, pero no podemos tener demasiado cuidado. Debemos alcanzarlos-. Él cambió de posición en su silla de montar, asió sus riendas, y la instó a que siguiera.

Naomi frunció el ceño cuando tiró las riendas de su mano.

-Los alcanzaremos después. ¿Quién es el tercero?

Takato frunció el entrecejo y miró fijamente a los guardias que estaban desapareciendo en una curva.

-Naomi, no debemos quedarnos atrás. No tienes ninguna idea de lo peli...

-El tercero, Takato- repitió su esposa.

-Pareces especialmente encantadora hoy, Naomi- dijo Takato roncamente-. ¿Ya te lo he dicho?-. Cuando sus palabras no provocaron ninguna contestación, pero sí una mirada fría, pareja, él arrugó su frente.

-¿Dije yo tres?

La expresión de Naomi se hizo más fría.

Takato expelió un suspiro de frustración. Masculló un nombre y estimuló a su montura para continuar adelante.

-¿Qué has dicho exactamente?- lo llamó su esposa, instando a su yegua a alcanzarlo.

-¡Oh, infiernos, Naomi! ¡Déjalo! Simplemente montemos.

-Repítelo, por favor, Takato.

Hubo otra respuesta ininteligible.

-No puedo entender ni una palabra cuando mascullas- dijo Naomi dulcemente.

Dulce, _como la canción de las sirenas_, él pensó, e igual de letal.

-Yo dije... Inuyasha Hanyou. ¿Bien? Déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?-. Él hizo apurar a su caballo y saboreó el hecho de que por lo menos por un momento, había visto a Naomi Higurashi tan muda como nunca en la vida.

Naomi miró fijamente a su marido, con escepticismo.

-Estimado Dios del cielo, ¡has llamado al Medio demonio!

...

En el césped en declive de Shikon, Kagome Higurashi se estremeció a pesar del calor del brillante sol. Ni una nube punteaba el cielo, y el bosque sombrío que rodeaba el extremo sur estaba a una docena de yardas, no lo bastante cerca para haber sido responsable de su súbito escalofrío.

Un sentido inexplicable de presentimiento se arrastró desde su nuca. Ella lo despidió rápidamente, riñéndose por su imaginación demasiado activa. Su vida estaba libre de nubes como el inmenso cielo azul; estaba siendo demasiado imaginativa, nada más.

-¡Kagome! ¡Haz que Hiten deje de tirar de mi cabello!- lloró Hitomi, echándose al lado de Kagome en busca de protección. El lozano césped verde estaba salpicado con una docena o más de niños que llegaban todas las tardes para ser seducidos con historias y dulces de Kagome.

Con Hitomi en sus brazos, Kagome contempló al muchacho reprobadoramente.

-Hay maneras mejores de mostrar a una chica que te gusta que tirando de su pelo, Hiten Yukio. Y según mi experiencia, las muchachas cuyo el cabello tiras ahora serán las que estarás cortejando después.

-¡Yo no tiré su cabello porque me gustara ella!- el rostro de Hiten se puso rojo y sus manos se apretaron en puños desafiantes-. Ella es una chica.

-Sí, lo es. Y una encantadora, por cierto-. Kagome alisó el exuberante cabello castaño rojizo de Hitomi. La chica ya mostraba la promesa de la hermosa mujer que sería-. Ahora dime, ¿por qué tiras de su pelo, Hiten?- preguntó Kagome con ligereza.

Hiten dio puntapiés al césped con los dedos de los pies.

-Porque si yo le diera puñetazos de la misma manera que a los muchachos, probablemente lloraría- masculló él.

-¿Por qué debes hacerle cualquiera de esas cosas? ¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con ella?

-¿Qué podría tener para decirle a una chica?-. Él rodó sus ojos y frunció el ceño a los otros muchachos, demandando apoyo sin palabras con su feroz mirada.

Sólo Souta no pareció afectado por su intimidación.

-Kagome tiene cosas interesantes para decir, Hiten- arguyó Souta-. Vienes aquí todas las tardes para escucharla, y es una chica.

-Eso es diferente. Ella no es una chica. Ella es… bien, ella casi es como una madre para nosotros, excepto que es mucho más hermosa.

Kagome llevó hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello rubio para apartarlo de su rostro con una mueca de dolor interior. ¿Qué había más bonito en la vida que eso para ella? Anhelaba tener niños propios, pero los niños requerían un marido, y eso no parecía estar en el horizonte para ella, bonito o no. Bien, podrías dejar de ser tan selectiva, aconsejó su conciencia secamente.

-¿Les cuento una historia?-. Ella cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¡Sí, cuéntanos una historia, Kagome!

-¡Una romántica!- demandó una muchacha mayor.

-Una sangrienta- exigió Hiten.

Hitomi arrugó su nariz hacia él.

-Danos una fábula. Me encantan las fábulas. Nos enseñan cosas buenas, y algunos de nosotros -ella miró a Hiten- necesitan aprender cosas buenas.

-Las fábulas son tontas.

-¡No lo son!

-¡Una fábula! ¡Una fábula!- clamaron los niños.

-Una fábula tendrán. Les contaré la discusión entre el Viento y el Sol- dijo Kagome-. Es mi favorita entre todas las fábulas-. Los niños se empujaron para sentarse cerca de ella mientras se acomodaban para oír el cuento. Souta, el más pequeño de ellos, se empujó en la parte de atrás del grupo.

-No entornes los ojos, Souta- reprendió Kagome amablemente-. Aquí, acércate-. Atrajo al muchacho hacia su regazo y empujó el cabello fuera de sus ojos. Souta era hijo de su criada favorita, Kaede Baachan. Había nacido con la vista tan débil que escasamente podía ver su propia mano. Siempre entornaba los ojos, como si pudiera un día suceder un milagro y enfocar de repente el mundo. Kagome no podía imaginar el dolor de no poder ver el paisaje encantador de Japón claramente, y su corazón lloraba por el impedimento de Souta. Le impedía jugar los juegos que otros niños adoraban. Probablemente era mucho más fácil que las pelotas de cuero le ampollaran la piel antes que él les pegara como los otros niños, pero para compensarlo, Kagome le había enseñado a leer. Tenía que enterrar su nariz en el libro, pero en eso él encontraría mundos para explorar que nunca podría ver con sus propios ojos.

Cuando Souta se anidó en su regazo, ella empezó.

-Un día el Viento y el Sol tuvieron una discusión sobre quién era más fuerte, cuando de repente vieron un viajero bajando por el camino. El Sol dijo: '_Permítenos decidir nuestra disputa ahora_. _Cualquiera de nosotros que pueda hacer que el viajero se quite la capa se considerará como el más fuerte_'. El Viento aceptó el concurso._ 'Empieza'_, dijo el Sol, y se retiró detrás de una nube para no interferir. El Viento empezó a soplar tan duro como pudo sobre el viajero, pero mientras más soplaba, más firmemente el viajero asía su capa sobre su cuerpo. Eso no detuvo al Viento de soplar con todas sus fuerzas; aún así, el viajero se negaba a sacarse la capa. Finalmente, el Viento se rindió con desesperación. Entonces el Sol salió y ardió en toda su gloria sobre el viajero, quien pronto lo encontró demasiado caluroso para caminar con su capa puesta. Quitándosela, se la echó sobre su hombro y continuó su camino silbando animadamente.

-¡Yay!- las muchachas alegraron-. ¡El Sol ganó! ¡Nos gusta que el Sol sea el mejor!

-Es una historia para muchachas tontas-. Hiten frunció el ceño.

-Me gustó- protestó Souta.

-Debería, Souta. Eres demasiado ciego para ver guerreros, dragones y espadas. Me gustan las historias con aventuras.

-Este cuento tenía una moraleja, Hiten. La misma que te estaba diciendo sobre tirar el cabello de Hitomi- dijo Kagome suavemente.

Hiten parecía desconcertado.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Sol con el cabello de Hitomi?

Souta agitó la cabeza, hastiado por la densidad de Hiten.

-Ella estaba diciéndonos que el Viento intentó hacer al viajero sentirse mal, para que el viajero necesitara defenderse. El Sol hizo que el viajero se sintiera bien, tibio y lo bastante seguro para caminar libremente. Hitomi miró adoradoramente a Souta, como si él fuera el muchacho más listo del mundo. Souta continuó seriamente-: Debes ser bueno con Hitomi y ella será buena contigo.

-¿De dónde sacas tus ideas, medio ciego?- preguntó Hiten, irritado.

-Él escucha, Hiten- dijo Kagome-. La moraleja de la fábula es que bondad afecta más que la crueldad. Souta entiende que no hay nada malo con ser bueno con las chicas. Un día sentirás no haber sido mejor-. _Cuando Souta termine con mitad las chicas del pueblo desesperadamente enamoradas de él a pesar de su visión débil_, pensó Kagome, divertida.

Souta era un muchacho guapo y un día habría de ser un hombre atractivo que poseería la sensibilidad singular que los que habían nacido con un impedimento tendían a desarrollar.

-Ella tiene razón, muchacho-. Una voz profunda se unió a su conversación cuando un hombre guió su caballo fuera del resguardo de los árboles cercanos-. Yo lamento todavía no haber sido mejor con las chicas.

La sangre en las venas de Kagome se enfrió, y su vida sin nubes repentinamente floreció en gruesas y oscuras nubes de tormenta. ¡Ciertamente ese hombre nunca sería lo bastante tonto para regresar a Shikon! Ella presionó su mejilla contra el cabello de Souta y escondió su cara, deseando poder fundirse en la tierra y desaparecer, y deseando haberse puesto un vestido más elegante esa mañana, deseando cosas imposibles en lo que a ese hombre concernía. Aunque no había oído su voz en años, ella sabía que era él.

-Yo recuerdo a una chica con la que era malo cuando era un muchacho, y ahora, sabiendo lo que sé, daría lo que fuera para volver todo atrás.

_Inuyasha Hanyou_. Kagome se sentía como si sus músculos se hubieran fundido bajo su piel, derretida por el calor de su voz. Dos tonos más baja que cualquier otra voz que ella oyera en la vida, tan precisamente modulada que indicaba intimidante autodisciplina, la suya era la voz de un hombre controlado.

Ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y horror. Su respiración se atrancó en su garganta. No importaba cómo los años lo cambiaran, ella siempre lo reconocería.

Él se había apeado y se había acercado a ella, moviéndose con la arrogancia y gracia de un conquistador, exudando confianza tan liberalmente como respiraba. Inuyasha Hanyou siempre había sido un arma ambulante, su cuerpo desarrollado y afilado con instintiva perfección. Aunque corriera como una flecha, Kagome sabía que él estaría antes que ella. Aunque retrocediera, él estaría detrás de ella. Aunque gritara, él podría cubrir su boca antes de terminara de aspirar aire para prepararse. Sólo una vez antes había visto a una criatura moverse con esa velocidad y poder reprimido: uno de los gatos montañeses, cuyos músculos se juntaban con movimientos elástico mientras caminaba sobre sus patas suaves y letales.

Ella hizo una respiración insegura. Él era aún más magnífico de lo que había sido hacía años. Su cabello negro estaba pulcramente sujeto en una correa de cuero. El ángulo de su mandíbula era aún más arrogante de lo que recordaba, si eso era posible; saliendo con ligereza hacia adelante, provocaba que su labio inferior se rizara en una sonrisa sensual sin tener en cuenta la ocasión.

El mismo aire se sentía diferente cuando Inuyasha Hanyou estaba cerca; su entorno retrocedía hasta que nada existía excepto él. ¡Y ella nunca podría confundir esos ojos! De burlón dorado-fundido, su mirada cautivó la suya sobre las cabezas de los curiosos niños olvidados. Él estaba mirándola con una expresión insondable.

Ella se levantó de un salto, tumbando a un Souta sobresaltado en la tierra. Cuando Kagome miró fijamente, sin palabras, a Inuyasha, los recuerdos aparecieron y casi se ahogó en la bilis amarga de la humillación. Recordaba demasiado claramente el día que había jurado nunca hablar de nuevo con Inuyasha Hanyou. Había jurado no permitir nunca que se acercara a Shikon o su corazón vulnerable de nuevo mientras viviera. ¿Y se atrevía a presentarse ahora? ¿Como si nada hubiera cambiado? La posibilidad de reconciliación fue aplastada al instante bajo los talones pesados de su orgullo. Ella no dignificaría su presencia con palabras. Ella no sería buena. No le concedería una onza de cortesía.

Inuyasha pasó una mano a través de su cabello e hizo una respiración profunda.

-Has… crecido, chica.

Kagome se esforzó en hablar. Cuando encontró su lengua finalmente, sus palabras goteaban hielo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar aquí? No eres bienvenido. ¡Deja mi casa!

-No puedo hacerlo, Kagome-. Su voz suave la enervó.

Con el corazón galopando, ella hizo una respiración lenta, profunda.

-Si no sales por tu propia voluntad, convocaré a los guardias para sacarte.

-Ellos no lo harán, Kagome.

Ella aplaudió con las manos.

-¡Guardias!- gritó.

Inuyasha no se movió una pulgada.

-No te ayudarán, Kagome.

-¡Y deja de decir mi nombre así!

-¿Así cómo, Kagome?-. Él parecía genuinamente curioso.

-Como… como… un ruego o algo.

-Como desees-. Él hizo una pausa de la longitud de dos latidos de corazón, durante los que ella se sorprendió de que él hubiera capitulado ante su orden, porque ciertamente nunca hasta entonces lo había hecho, hasta que agregó con tal resonancia ronca que se resbaló dentro de su corazón sin su consentimiento-, Kagome.

¡Vaya con el hombre!

-Guardias. ¡Guardias!

Sus guardias llegaron en una carrera; entonces se detuvieron abruptamente y estudiaron al hombre que estaba de pie ante su señora.

-Milady, ¿nos llamaste?- inquirió Myoga.

-Quita a este sinvergüenza de Shikon antes de que él engendre… traiga- ella se corrigió apresuradamente- su depravación e insolencia a mi casa- espetó hasta terminar.

Los guardias la miraron, después a Inuyasha, y no se movieron.

-Ahora. ¡Sáquenlo en seguida de la propiedad!

Cuando los guardias siguieron sin moverse, su temperamento se alzó como una ola.

-Myoga, dije que lo hicieras salir. Por todos los santos, échalo fuera de mi vida. Destiérralo del país. ¡Och! Simplemente quítalo de este mundo, ¿entiendes ahora?

El flanco de guardias miró a Kagome con asombro.

-¿Te sientes bien, milady?- preguntó Myoga-. ¿Debemos llamar a Kaede para ver si tienes un poco de fiebre?

-No tengo un poco de nada. Hay un bribón degenerado en mi propiedad y lo quiero fuera de ella- dijo KAgome a través de los dientes rechinantes.

-¿Gruñiste?- jadeó Myoga.

-¿Perdón?

-Gruñiste. Quise decir si hablaste entre dientes.

-Voy a gritar entre dientes si ustedes, desgraciados desobedientes, no quitan a este degenerado, viril...- Jillian se aclaró la garganta- vil, pícaro de Shikon.

-¿Gritar?- repitió Myoga débilmente-. Kagome Higurashi no grita, no gruñe, y ciertamente no tiene ataques de temperamento. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-Él es el demonio- Kagome hirvió, señalando a Inuyasha.

-Llámalo como quieras, milady. Aún así no puedo echarlo- dijo Myoga pesadamente.

La cabeza de Kagome se movió como si él la hubiera golpeado.

-¿Me desobedeces?

-Él no te desobedece, Kagome- dijo Inuyasha quedamente-. Él obedece a tu _pa._

-¿Qué?-. Ella volvió su rostro ceniciento hacia el suyo. Inuyasha sacó un arrugado y sucio pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó fríamente ella, negándose incluso a acercarse una pulgada.

-Ven y míralo, Kagome- él ofreció. Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente.

-Myoga, recibe eso de él.

Myoga no se movió.

-Sé lo que dice.

-Bien, ¿entonces qué dice?- espetó ella a Myoga-. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Fue Inuyasha quien contestó.

-Dice _'Ven por Kagome'_… Kagome.

Él lo había hecho de nuevo, agregar su nombre después de una pausa, con un fervor ronco que la dejó extrañamente jadeante y asustada. Había una advertencia en la manera en que él estaba diciendo su nombre, algo que ella debía entender pero realmente no podía captar. Algo había cambiado desde la última vez que habían discutido tan amargamente... algo en él, pero no podía definir qué.

-¿_Ven por Kagome_?- repitió ella inexpresivamente-. ¿Mi padre te envió eso?

Cuando él cabeceó, Kagome se ahogó y casi estalló en lágrimas. Semejante despliegue público de emoción hubiera sido la primera vez para ella. En cambio, hizo algo inesperado y que hasta entonces jamás había hecho: rechinar y maldecir. Kagome se volvió sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el castillo como si todas las _banshees_ del mundo estuvieran pisándole los talones, cuando en verdad era sólo Inuyasha Hanyou quien debía hacerlo.

Echando furtivamente una mirada sobre su hombro, ella recordó a los niños tardíamente. Habían permanecido de pie en un medio círculo, mirándola con escepticismo. Ella entró, absolutamente mortificada, en el castillo. Cerrar de golpe la puerta era un poco difícil, ya que era cuatro veces más alta que ella, pero con su humor actual, lo consiguió.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, pues he aquí otro capítulo (: jooo, espero que les guste.

Cambie el nombre de la mamá de Kagome que tenía la adaptación pasada, por que a mi en lo personal me gusta más Naomi XD pero la verdad soy **PÉSIMA** con los nombres (mi tortuga, se llama tortuga a falta de ingenio -.-) así que los demás nombres los dejé iguales :P

Disculpen mi falta de creatividad u.u

¡Besos!


	4. El plan

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¡Inconcebible!- bullía Kagome mientras iba de un lado a otro en su cámara. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero con renuencia concluyó que hasta que no se librara de él, encontrar calma no sería posible.

Entonces empezó a andar de nuevo de un lado a otro y consideró romper algunas cosas, sólo que le gustaba todo lo que había en su cuarto y realmente no quería destrozar ninguna de sus propias pertenencias. Pero si ella pudiera poner sus manos sobre él, oh...¡entonces sería capaz de romper una cosa o dos!

Molesta, masculló mientras se deshacía rápidamente de su vestido. Se negó a ponderar su impulso de reemplazar el simple vestido y la camisa que habían sido absolutamente convenientes sólo una hora antes. Desnuda, se acercó furtivamente a su armario junto a la ventana, donde se distrajo momentáneamente por la visión de jinetes en el patio. Se asomó fuera de la alta ventana. Dos jinetes estaban cabalgando a través de la verja. Los estudió con curiosidad y se apoyó en la ventana. Como si fueran uno, los hombres levantaron sus cabezas, y ella abrió la boca. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del hombre azabache y le dio la impresión de que él la había vislumbrado balanceándose en la ventana, vestida nada más que con su piel nacarada. Instintivamente, ella se agachó detrás del armario y atrapó un vestido de un verde brillante, asegurándose de que simplemente porque ella pudiera verlos claramente, no significaba que ellos pudieran verla a su vez. Ciertamente, la ventana reflejaba el sol y permitía un pasaje pequeño de visión.

¿Quiénes estaban llegando a Shikon?, se preguntó. Eso era bastante malo. ¿Cómo se atrevía _él_ a regresar allí, y además, cómo se atrevía su padre a convocarlo?

_Ven por Kagome._

¿Simplemente qué había estado pensado su padre para enviar semejante nota? Un escalofrío resbaló por su columna cuando meditó en el sonido posesivo de las palabras. ¿Por qué respondería Inuyasha Hanyou a semejante misiva? Él la había torturado incesantemente cuando era una niña y la había rechazado cuando era una mujer joven. Era un patán dominante, y una vez había sido el héroe de cada una de sus fantasías.

Ahora regresaba a Shikon, y eso era absolutamente inaceptable. Sin tener en cuenta las razones de su padre para convocarlo, él tenía que irse, simplemente. Si sus guardias no lo echaban, lo haría ella misma, aún cuando significara hacerlo a punta de espada, y sabía dónde encontrar una espada. Un macizo _claymore_ colgaba sobre el hogar en el Gran Hall; sería fácil conseguirlo.

Su resolución tomada, abrochado su vestido, Kagome se marchó fuera de sus cámaras. Estaba lista para confrontarlo; su cuerpo estaba erizado de indignación. Él no tenía ningún derecho de estar allí, y ella era la persona idónea para explicárselo. Él se había marchado una vez, aún cuando ella le había pedido que se quedara, y no podía decidir regresar ahora arbitrariamente. Recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás, lo afianzó con una cinta de terciopelo y se dirigió resueltamente al Gran Hall a través del largo corredor.

Se detuvo súbitamente en la balaustrada fuera del solar, alarmada por el retumbar de voces masculinas debajo.

-¿Qué decía tu mensaje, Bankotsu?- oyó que Inuyasha preguntaba.

Sus voces flotaban, oyéndose claramente en el Gran Hall abierto. Los tapices habían sido quitados hacía unos días para una limpieza, por lo que las palabras reverberaban en las paredes de piedra.

-Decía que el lord y su señora dejarían Shikon y me llamaba para pagar una vieja deuda que tengo con él. Deseaba que vigilara su demesne mientras él no estaba aquí para hacerlo por sí mismo.

Kagome atisbó clandestinamente sobre la balaustrada y vio a Inuyasha sentado con dos hombres cerca del hogar principal. Por un momento eterno, ella, sencillamente, no pudo apartar la vista de él. Enojada, desvió su mirada y estudió a los recién llegados. Uno de los hombres se echó hacia atrás sobre su silla, como si poseyera el torreón y medio campo circundante. En un escrutinio más cercano, Kagome decidió que probablemente actuaría como si poseyera cualquier lugar que juzgara digno poseer. Era un estudio en negro de la cabeza a los pies: cabello negro, piel morena, vestido con un largo traje de lana negra que no se rompía incluso ni con un hilo de color. Sangre de las Highlands definitivamente tosca, concluyó ella. Una cicatriz delgada se extendía desde su mandíbula hasta debajo de su ojo.

Sus ojos flotaron sobre el segundo hombre.

-Houyo- susurró ella. No había visto a Houyo de Akitoki desde que se había criado con Inuyasha bajo la tutela de su padre, años atrás. Alto, dorado e impresionantemente guapo, Houyo de Akitoki la había confortado en las muchas ocasiones en que Inuyasha la había sacado de quicio. En los años que habían pasado desde que ella lo había visto por última vez, había madurado en un hombre sobresaliente, con los hombros anchos, una cintura esbelta, y el largo cabello rubio tirado hacia atrás en una coleta.

-Parece que casi cada hombre en esta región y la mitad de Japón está endeudado con Takato Higurashi de una manera u otra- observó Houyo.

Bankotsu Tai cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, se apoyó de nuevo en su silla y cabeceó.

-Sí. Él me sacó de más de un problema cuando yo era más joven y más proclive a pensar con la cabeza pequeña.

-Och, ¿por qué piensas que has cambiado, Tai?- lo provocó Houyo.

-No tanto que todavía no pudiera golpearte hasta dejarte sin sentido, de Akitoki- replicó Bankotsu a su vez.

_Bankitsu Tai_, meditó Kagome; ella había tenido razón sobre su linaje. Los Tai eran de hecho Highlanders. Bankotsu parecía uno de esos salvajes montañeses cuya notoriedad sólo era excedida por sus masivos títulos. Eran un clan rico en tierras y poseían gran parte de las Highlands del sur. Sus ojos se arrastraron de nuevo a Inuyasha, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones. Él se relajó suntuosamente en su silla, compuesto como un rey y actuando como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo para estar allí. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Las esquinas de la boca de Inuyasha se estiraron brusca y débilmente.

-Es como en los viejos tiempos, con los dos atizándose uno al otro, pero salvándome de sus disensiones. Hay un enigma aquí. ¿Por qué Takato Higurashi convocaría a los tres a Shikon? No he oído hablar de ningún problema aquí en años. Houyo, ¿qué decía tu mensaje? ¿Que necesitaba que lo sirvieras en Shikon en su ausencia?

Sobre ellos, Kagome frunció el entrecejo. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué llamarían sus padres a esos tres hombres a Shikon mientras ellos asistían al bautismo de su nieto? Myoga, el jefe armas de Shikon, comandaba una fuerza poderosa de guardias, y no había habido ningún problema en esas partes de las Lowlands durante años.

-Decía que deseaba que cuidara de Shikon en su ausencia, y si no podía sacar tiempo de mis navíos para venir, que debía venir por Kagome. Encontré su mensaje bastante singular, pero tuve la impresión de que él estaba angustiado sobre Kagome, y la verdad sea dicha, he extrañado a la chica- contestó Houyo.

Kagome se sacudió. ¿A cuál de ellos había engañado su _pa_?

-Kagome la Diosa-Emperatriz en persona-. Bankotsu encendió una mueca lobuna.

Los orificios nasales de Kagome se dilataron y su columna se tensó.

-¿Qué?-. Inuyasha parecía confundido.

-Él está refiriéndose a su reputación tan alabada. ¿No te detuviste en los establos cuando llegaste?-. Cuando Inuyasha agitó su cabeza, Houyo resopló-. Te perdiste de una buena charla. Los muchachos parloteaban sin parar sobre ella antes de que nosotros tuviéramos la oportunidad incluso de apearnos y nos advirtieron de no manchar su semblante de '_santidad_'. La '_Diosa-emperatriz Kagome_', la llamó uno de los muchachos, diciendo que nombrarla simplemente 'Reina' era demasiado trivial.

-¿Kagome?-. Inuyasha parecía dudoso.

Kagome miró furiosamente la cima de su cabeza.

-Exactamente- afirmó Bankotsu-. Todos ellos. Un muchacho me dijo que es la segunda Madonna, y cree si ella queda preñada, será ciertamente el producto de una intervención divina.

-Debo decir, cualquier intervención con Kagome sería divina- dijo Houyo y sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí, justo entre esos divinos muslos suyos. ¿Viste en la vida una mujer mejor formada para el placer de un hombre?- Bankotsu bajó sus pies ante el hogar y cambió de posición en su silla, dejando caer sus manos en su regazo.

Las cejas de Kagome subieron hasta la línea del pelo, y puso una mano sobre su boca.

Inuyasha echó una profunda mirada a Bankotsu y Houyo.

-Espera un minuto. ¿Qué quieres decir con _'sus divinos muslos'_? Nunca te has encontrado a Kagome, ¿verdad? No sabes siquiera cómo es. Y Houyo, no la has visto desde que era pequeña.

Houyo pareció un poco incómodo.

-¿Tiene ella el cabello azabache?- replicó Bankotsu-. ¿Cantidades de él, desplomándose hasta pasar las curvas de sus caderas? ¿Rostro perfecto y más o menos así de alta?-. Él sostuvo su mano con ligereza sobre su cabeza sentada para demostrarlo-. ¿Está su alcoba en la segunda planta y hacia el este?

Inuyasha asintió cautelosamente.

-Sé cómo se ve. Houyo y yo la vimos en una ventana cuando llegamos- lo informó Bankotsu.

Kagome gimió suavemente, esperando que él no continuara.

Pero Bankotsu continuó.

-Si ella es la mujer que estaba cambiándose de vestido, con unos pechos que un hombre podría...

Las manos de Kagome volaron protectoramente a su corpiño. Es un poco tarde para eso, se lamentó.

-No la viste vistiéndose- gruñó Inuyasha, mirando fríamente a Houyo para confirmarlo.

-No- Bakotsu proporcionó servicialmente-, la vimos sin vestir. Enmarcada en la ventana, el sol derramándose sobre el vestido mañanero más espléndido de piel rosada que he visto alguna vez. El rostro de un ángel, muslos cremosos, y todo negro entre ellos.

La mortificación había llevado a las mejillas de Kagome un rubor furioso desde dentro de su cabeza al saber que le habían visto los pechos. Ahora parecía incendiarse. Ellos la habían visto; toda ella.

-¿Es eso verdad, Houyo?- demandó Inuyasha.

Houyo asintió y pareció tímido.

-Infiernos, Inuyasha, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Mirar a otro lado? Ella es deslumbrante. Sospechaba que esa pequeña maduraría en una mujer encantadora, pero nunca imaginé encantos tan exquisitos. Aunque Kagome siempre me pareció una hermana menor, después de lo que vi hoy…-. Él agitó su cabeza y silbó admirativamente-. Bien, los sentimientos pueden cambiar.

-No sabía que Takato tenía semejante hija- se apuró a agregar Bankotsu-, o yo habría estado olfateando hace años alrededor.

-Ella no es de la clase que puedes _olfatear_. Es de la clase que se casa- espetó Inuyasha.

-Sí, ella es de la clase que se casa, de la clase que hay que cuidar, y de la clase para llevarse a la cama- dijo Bankotsu fríamente-. Los tontos de Shikon pueden estar intimidados por su belleza, pero yo no lo estoy. Una mujer como esa necesita un hombre de carne y hueso.

Houyo disparó Bankotsu una mirada irritada y se levantó.

-¿Exactamente qué estás diciendo, Tai? Si cualquier hombre va a estar hablando de ella, debo ser yo. He conocido a Kagome desde que era una niña. Mi mensaje mencionaba que viniera por Kagome específicamente, y después de verla, pienso hacer precisamente eso.

Bankotsu se levantó despacio y desplegó su maciza constitución hasta que estuvo a sólo un par de pulgadas de los seis pies y medio de altura de Houyo.

-Quizás la única razón por la que mi mensaje no fue formulado de la misma manera es porque Higurashi sabía que nunca la había visto. Indiferentemente, es la última vez que tomaré esposa, y pienso darle a la encantadora chica otra opción además de colgarse un hábito, si ella alguna vez lleva uno, aunque ciertamente no me quejaría como un ordinario granjero de las Lowlands.

-¿A quién estás llamando granjero aquí? Merezco mucho más la pena que todos tus asnos de trasero flaco y vacas lanudas juntos.

-¡Bah! Mis vacas de trasero flaco no son de donde consigo mis riquezas, _skiwy_ de las Lowlands.

-¡Sí, haciendo una incursión entre los inocentes Lowlanders, más probablemente!- lo cortó Houyo-. ¿Y qué infiernos es un _skiwy_?

-No una palabra que un tonto Lowlander sabría- espetó Bankotsu.

-Señores, por favor-. Myoga entró en el Gran Hall con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Habiendo servido como jefe de armas principal durante veinte años, podía prever una batalla en ciernes a medio condado de distancia, y ésta estaba cociéndose a fuego lento bajo su nariz-. No hay ninguna necesidad de entrar en una reyerta sobre esto. Sostengan sus lenguas y esperen un poco, porque tengo un mensaje para ustedes de Takato Higurashi. Y siéntense-. Él gesticuló hacia las sillas arracimadas cerca del hogar-. Por experiencia sé que los hombres enfrentados raramente escuchan bien.

Bankotsu y Houyo continuaron mirándose fieramente.

Kagome se tensó y casi sacó la cabeza a través de los husos de la balaustrada. ¿Qué habría tramado su padre esta vez? El sutil, viejo Myoga era el viejo consejero y amigo de su padre. Sus rasgos eran un reflejo exacto de su destreza; era sagaz y rápido como una pequeña pulga. Sus dedos largos, delgados, taladraban la empuñadura de su espada mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que los hombres obedecieran su orden.

-Siéntense- repitió Myoga enérgicamente.

Bankotsu y Houyo se dejaron caer renuentemente en sus sillas de nuevo.

-Me complace ver que todos llegaron rápidamente- dijo Myoga en un tono más cómodo-. Pero Inuyasha, ¿por qué está vagando tu caballo en la muralla?

Inuyasha habló suavemente.

-No le gusta estar encerrado. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Como el hombre, el caballo. Kagome rodó sus ojos.

-No, ningún problema conmigo. Pero si empieza a comerse las flores de Kagome, puedes tener una pequeña escaramuza en tus manos-. Myoga se sentó en una silla libre, divertido-. Realmente, sospecho que vas a tener una escaramuza en tus manos no importa lo que hagas con tu caballo, Inuyasha Hanyou-. Él rió entre dientes-. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Hace demasiado tiempo. Quizás podrías entrenar con mis hombres mientras estás aquí.

Inuyasha asintió lacónicamente.

-¿Para qué nos ha convocado Takato aquí, Myoga?

-Había planeado permitirles a todos establecerse un momento antes de pasar su mensaje, pero todos están ya aquí. Hogirashi los trajo aquí por su hija- admitió Myoga, frotando su corta barba roja pensativamente.

-Lo sabía- dijo Bankotsu limpiamente.

Kagome siseó suavemente. ¿Cómo se atrevía él? Más pretendientes, y entre ellos, el mismo hombre que ella había jurado odiar hasta la muerte. Inuyasha Hanyou. ¿A cuántos hombres tiraría su padre ante ella antes de que aceptara finalmente que no se casaría a menos que encontrara el tipo de amor que sus padres compartían?

Myoga se apoyó en su silla y contempló a los hombres desapasionadamente.

-Él espera que ella escoja a alguno de ustedes antes de que vuelvan de su visita, lo que les da tiempo hasta el otoño para cortejarla.

-¿Y si ella no lo hace?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Lo hará-. Bankotsu cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, un retrato de la arrogancia.

-¿Sabe Kagome sobre esto?- inquirió Inuyasha quedamente.

-Sí, ¿es cómplice o inocente?- bromeó Houyo.

-Y si ella es inocente, ¿a qué grado?- preguntó Bankotsu perversamente-. Yo, por ejemplo, pienso averiguarlo a la primera oportunidad.

-Sobre mi cadáver, Tai- gruñó Houyo.

-Si lo quieres así-. Bankotsu se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, no creo que su intención haya sido que los tres estén matándose por ella-. Myoga sonrió débilmente-. Él simplemente piensa verla casada antes de que pase otro cumpleaños, y uno de ustedes será el hombre. Y no, Inuyasha, Kagome no sabe nada sobre esto. Probablemente huiría inmediatamente de Shikon si tuviera la más vaga idea de lo que su padre pretendía. Takato le ha traído docenas de pretendientes a Kagome durante el último año, y ella los ahuyentó todos con una travesura u otra. Ella y su padre disfrutan burlándose uno al otro; mientras más rara la táctica, más inventiva es su reacción. Aunque, debo decir, ella siempre manejó las cosas con una cierta delicadeza y sutileza que sólo una mujer Saruno puede tener. La mayor parte de los hombres no tenía ninguna idea de que habían sido… er… a la falta de una palabra mejor… _engañados._ Como su padre, Kagome puede ser la misma imagen de la propiedad mientras planea una rebelión detrás de su rostro recatado. Uno de ustedes debe cortejarla y ganarla, porque ustedes tres son la última esperanza de Takato.

_Imposible_, Kagome sostuvo su caso silenciosamente con convicción insegura. Su padre no le haría eso a ella... ¿verdad? Mientras ella lo negaba, las largas, contemplativas miradas que su padre había estado dirigiéndole antes de que se marchara aparecieron en su mente. De repente, su expresión algo culpable, sus abrazos de último minuto antes de que se marchara adquirieron otra perspectiva para Kagome. Por todos los Santos, tan desapasionadamente como emparejaba a sus yeguas de cría, su pa la había encerrado con llave en los establos con tres ardientes garañones y se había ido de visita.

Mejor dicho, dos ardientes garañones y un pagano frío, arrogante, imposible, enmendó silenciosamente. Porque tan ciertamente como que el sol subía y se ponía, Inuyasha Hanyou no se dignaría a tocarla incluso con las manos de alguien más. Los hombros de Kagome cayeron.

Como si él leyera su mente de algún modo, las palabras de Inuyasha Hanyou flotaron hasta ella e incitaron aún más esa furia estúpida que ella sufría en su presencia.

-Bien, no tienen que preocuparse por mí, muchachos, porque yo no me casaría con esa mujer aunque fuera la última en todo el mundo. Por lo que depende de los dos encontrar un marido a Kagome.

Kagome endureció su mandíbula y huyó abajo por el corredor antes de que pudiera sucumbir a un loco impulso de echarse sobre la balaustrada, siseando como una catapulta femenina de dientes y uñas.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo :DD

¡No se preocupen que no abandonaré la historia! Jajajaja odio cuándo no terminan las historias ): y aunque sea adaptación no las dejaré colgadas :3

¡Saludos!

Dejen Review(?


	5. Te odio

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Castillo Maldebann._

_Las Highlands, sobre Tuluth._

-Milord, su hijo está cerca.

Inu no Taisho se levantó de un salto, sus ojos ardiendo de dorado.

-¿Está viniendo aquí? ¿Ahora?

-No, milord. Perdóneme, no quise alarmarlo- se corrigió Eiji apresuradamente-. Él está en Shikon.

-Shikon- repitió Inu no. Intercambió miradas con sus hombres. Sus miradas reflejaban preocupación, alarma, e inequívoca esperanza-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué está allí?- preguntó.

-No. ¿Lo averiguamos?

-Despacha a Sasuke, él se mezcla bien con la gente. Discretamente, sabes- dijo Inu no. Suavemente, agregó-: Mi hijo está más cerca de lo que ha estado en años.

-Sí, milord. ¿Piensa que puede venir a casa?

Inu no Taisho sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

-El tiempo todavía no es el adecuado para su retorno. Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer. Envía con Sasuke al muchacho joven que dibuja. Quiero retratos, con gran detalle.

-Sí, milord.

-¿Y Eiji?

Eiji hizo una pausa en la puerta.

-¿Tiene algo… cambiado?

Eiji suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

-Él todavía se llama a sí mismo Hanyou. Y casi tan certeramente como nuestros hombres han podido determinar, nunca se ha molestado en preguntar si todavía está usted vivo. Ni ha intentado una vez más volver a East.

Inu no inclinó su cabeza.

-Gracias. Eso es todo, Eiji.

...

Kagome encontró a Kaede pelando patatas en la cocina. Kaede Baachan era una mujer maternal en sus tardíos treinta; su cuerpo curvilíneo guardaba un corazón igualmente espacioso. Originalmente de Inglaterra, había llegado a Shikon por referencia de uno de los amigos de Takato, cuando su marido había muerto. Criada, ayudante de cocinero, confidente, madre; Kaede lo hacía todo. Kagome se balanceó en el borde de una silla, y dijo sin preámbulos:

-Kaede, hay una cosa que he estado preguntándome.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso, querida?- preguntó Kaede con una sonrisa tierna. Ella puso su cuchillo a un lado-. Como regla, tus preguntas son bastante peculiares, pero siempre interesantes.

Kagome empujó su silla más cerca del bloque de corte donde Kaley estaba de pie, para que los otros sirvientes en la ocupada cocina no oyeran por casualidad.

-¿Qué significa cuando un hombre _'viene por una mujer'_?- ella susurró conspiradoramente.

Kaede pestañeó rápidamente.

-¿Venir?- se hizo eco ella.

-Venir- afirmó Kagome.

Kaede recuperó su cuchillo, asiéndolo como una espada pequeña.

-¿En qué exacto contexto oíste que se usaba esa frase?- preguntó ella tensamente-. ¿Fue en referencia a ti? ¿Fue uno de los guardias? ¿Quién era el hombre?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-Oí por casualidad a un hombre contar que le habían dicho que '_viniera por Kagome'_ y él planeaba simplemente hacer eso, al pie de la letra. No entiendo. Él ya lo hizo viniendo aquí.

Kaede pensó un momento, entonces rió con ganas, relajándose visiblemente.

-No habrá sido el poderoso y dorado Houyo, ¿verdad, Kagome?

El rubor de Kagome fue suficiente contestación para Kaede.

Ella serenamente retomó su cuchillo en la tabla de cortar.

-Significa, querida chica -Kaede dobló su cabeza cerca de Kagome- que él planea irse a la cama contigo.

-¡Oh!- Kagome retrocedió, sus ojos abiertos como platos-. Gracias, Kaede- se excusó crespamente.

Los ojos de Kaede chispearon cuando Kagome hizo una retirada apresurada de la cocina.

-Un buen hombre. Chica afortunada.

...

Mientras corría hacia sus cámaras, Kagome hervía de furia. Mientras que podía apreciar el deseo de sus padres de verla casada, era su falta tanto como la suya que ella no lo estuviera ya. No habían empezado a animarla hasta el año anterior, y poco después de eso, habían descargado un tropel de candidatos sin previo aviso. Uno por uno, Kagome los había descorazonado convenciéndolos de que era un parangón inalcanzable, no para ser considerada en un sentido carnal, mundano, sino como una mujer que satisfaría mejor en el claustro que en la cama de matrimonio. Una declaración de tales intenciones había refrescado el ardor de algunos de sus pretendientes.

Si la fría cortesía y la reserva frígida fallaban, ella indicaba una disposición familiar hacia la locura que hacía a los hombres echar a correr. Había tenido que acudir a eso en sólo dos ocasiones; al parecer su acto pío era bastante convincente. ¿Y por qué no debería serlo?, reflexionó. Nunca había hecho algo particularmente atrevido o impropio en su vida entera: había adquirido una reputación como persona verdaderamente buena.

-Puaj- ella informó a la pared-. Que graben eso en mi lápida. _'Era una persona verdaderamente buena, pero ahora está muerta'_-. Aunque sus esfuerzos por disuadir a sus pretendientes habían tenido éxito, al parecer no había detenido a sus padres de formar planes para casarla de todas maneras; habían convocado a tres pretendientes más a Shikon y la habían abandonado a sus propios medios.

Horribles, de hecho, porque Kagome sabía que esos hombres no eran del tipo para ser desplazados con unas palabras frías y una conducta remota. Ni aceptarían probablemente sus pretensiones de locura heredada. Esos hombres eran demasiado seguros, demasiado atrevidos… oh, por las campanas del infierno, pensó, desempolvando otra maldición de su niñez, eran demasiado masculinos para la paz mental de cualquier mujer. Y si no tenía cuidado, esos tres hombres podían causar que rescatara todos los epítetos de su niñez, que había aprendido mientras saltaba a los talones de Houyo e Inuyasha. Kagome estaba acostumbrada a los hombres mansos, modestos, hombres castrados por sus propias inseguridades, no fanfarrones sementales que pensaban que "inseguro" significaba una fortaleza inestable o una madera débil en un cimiento.

De los tres hombres que invadían su casa actualmente, el único que podía esperar persuadir para considerar su condición con simpatía era Houyo, y eso estaba lejos de ser una certeza. El muchacho que ella había conocido hacía años era bastante diferente del hombre formidable que era ahora. Incluso en los lejanos límites de Shikon, había oído hablar de su reputación a lo largo del país como conquistador implacable, en el comercio y las mujeres. En consecuencia, si la interpretación de Kaede era confiable y Houyo había dado una indirecta de verdad sobre llevársela a la cama, su protección juvenil había madurado en posesividad varonil.

Y después estaba el intrépido Bankotsu Tai. Nadie tenía que convencer a Kagome de que el Bankotsu vestido de negro era peligroso. Él goteaba peligro por cada poro.

Inuyasha Hanyou era otra cuestión. Él no pujaría ciertamente por su mano, pero su simple presencia era bastante mala. Era un recordatorio constante de los días más dolorosos y humillantes de su vida.

Tres bárbaros que habían sido seleccionados por la mano de su propio padre para seducirla y casarse con ella acechaban su casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aunque la atraía inmensamente la idea, huir no tenía mucho sentido. Ellos sólo venían por ella, y dudaba poder llegar a las casas de alguno de sus hermanos antes de que los hombres de Myoga la atraparan. Además, reflexionó, no dejaría su casa sólo para alejarse de él.

¿Cómo podrían hacerle eso sus padres? Peor todavía, ¿cómo podría regresar alguna vez abajo? No sólo estaban dos hombres que la habían visto sin una puntada de ropa encima, sino que estaban planeando obviamente tirar abajo la demasiado madura, o lo que sus padres habían concluido sin solicitar su opinión, baya de su virginidad. Kagome presionó juntas protectoramente sus rodillas, dejó caer su cabeza en su regazo, y decidió que las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

...

No fue fácil para Kagome esconderse todo el día en sus cámaras. Ella no era de la clase que huía. Ni, sin embargo, era de la clase tonta, y sabía que debía tener un plan antes de sujetarse a los peligros del esquema nefario de sus padres. Cuando la tarde se marchitó y ella todavía no había tenido un golpe de inspiración, descubrió que estaba sintiéndose bastante irritada. Odiaba enjaularse en sus cámaras. Quería jugar a la virgen, quería dar puntapiés a la primera persona que viera, quería visitar a Souta, quería comer. Había pensado que alguien aparecería a la hora del almuerzo, había estado segura de que la fiel Kaede iría a averiguar qué le sucedía si ella no llegaba a cenar, pero las criadas no aparecían para limpiar sus cámaras o encender el fuego siquiera. Mientras las horas solitarias pasaban, la ira de Kagome aumentaba. Mientras más enfadada se ponía, menos objetivamente contemplaba su condición, concluyendo por fin que simplemente ignoraría a los tres hombres y haría su vida como si nada estuviera mal.

La comida era ahora su prioridad. Estremeciéndose en el helado aire de la tarde, se puso una brillante pero voluminosa capa y tiró la capucha cómodamente alrededor de su rostro. Quizás si se encontrara con uno de esos brutos superdesarrollados, la combinación de oscuridad y el atuendo que la cubría le concederían anonimato. No engañaría a Inuyasha probablemente, pero los otros dos no la habían visto todavía con ropa encima.

Kagome cerró la puerta quedamente y se deslizó en la galería. Optó por la escalera de los criados y cuidadosamente escogió su camino bajo la tenue luz y los tortuosos escalones.

Shikon era grande, pero Kagome había jugado en cada rincón y grieta y conocía bien el castillo; nueve puertas abajo y a la izquierda estaba la cocina, sólo pasando la despensa. Se asomó en el corredor largo. Iluminado con fluctuantes lámparas de aceite, parecía abandonado, el castillo silencioso. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Cuando avanzó, una voz flotó fuera de la oscuridad detrás de ella.

-Perdón, chica, ¿pero podrías decirme dónde podría encontrar la despensa? Nos hemos quedado cortos de whisky y no hay una criada a la que...

Kagome se heló en mitad de un paso, momentáneamente fuera de equilibrio. ¿Cómo podían desaparecer todas las criadas y ese hombre aparecer en el mismo momento que ella decidía salir furtivamente de sus cámaras?

-Te pedí que te marcharas, Inuyasha Hanyou. ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?- dijo ella fríamente.

-¿Eres tú, Kagome?-. Él caminó más cerca y se asomó a través de las sombras.

-¿Te han exigido tantas otras mujeres que abandonaras Shikon que estás sufriendo alguna confusión sobre mi identidad?- preguntó ella dulcemente y sumergió sus manos temblorosas en los pliegues de su capa.

-No te reconocí bajo tu capucha hasta que te oí hablar, y acerca de las mujeres, sabes lo que las mujeres de aquí sienten por mí. Asumo que nada ha cambiado.

Kagome casi se ahogó. Era tan arrogante como siempre. Ella empujó atrás, irritada, su capucha. Las mujeres habían desfallecido por él cuando se había criado allí, atraídas por su oscuridad, sus miradas peligrosas, su cuerpo musculoso, y la indiferencia absoluta. Las criadas se habían tirado a sus pies, las visitantes le habían ofrecido joyas y alojamiento. Había estado ardiendo por mirarlo.

-Bien, eres más viejo- arguyó ella débilmente-. Y sabes que cuando un hombre envejece su buena apariencia puede sufrir.

La boca de Inuyasha se elevó un poco en las comisuras cuando caminó adelante bajo la luz fluctuante de una antorcha en la pared. Las líneas diminutas de las esquinas de sus ojos eran más blancas que su rostro moreno de guerrero. En todo caso, lo hacía más guapo.

-También eres más vieja-. Él la estudió a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es bueno reprender a una mujer sobre su edad. No soy una solterona.

-No dije que lo fueras- dijo él con ligereza-. Los años te han hecho una mujer encantadora.

-¿Y?- exigió Kagome.

-¿Y qué?

-Bien, prosigue. No me dejes colgando y esperando por la cosa horrible que vas a decir. Simplemente dilo y termina con ello.

-¿Qué cosa horrible?

-Inuyasha Hanyou, nunca me has dicho una sola cosa buena en toda mi vida. Por lo que no empieces a mentir ahora.

La boca de Inuyasha se torció en una esquina, y Kagome comprendió que él todavía odiaba sonreír. Luchaba contra eso, le dolía, y raramente hacía un descanso en los confines de su autodominio eterno. Era una lástima, porque él era aún más guapo cuando sonreía, si eso fuera posible.

Él se movió más cerca.

-¡Detente justo ahí!

Inuyasha ignoró su orden y continuó acercándose.

-Dije que te detuvieras.

-¿O qué harás, Kagome?-. Su voz era llana y divertida. Él irguió su cabeza en un ángulo perezoso y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Porque yo… -. Ella reconoció tardíamente que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para impedirle ir a cualquier parte que deseara ir, de cualquier manera que deseara ir allí. La doblaba en tamaño, y ella nunca sería su contrincante físico. La única arma que tenía contra él era su lengua afilada, afilada como el borde de una navaja de afeitar por años de práctica defensiva contra ese hombre.

Él se encogió de hombros con impaciencia.

-Dime, chica, ¿qué harás?

Kagome no dio ninguna contestación, magnetizada por la intersección de sus brazos, las cuestas doradas de músculo que se encorvaban ante su movimiento más ligero. Ella tuvo una visión súbita de su cuerpo duro estirado en toda su longitud sobre el suyo, sus labios encorvados, no con su condescendencia exasperante de costumbre, sino con pasión.

Él se acercó más, hasta que estuvo a unas pulgadas de ella. Ella tragó duro y entrelazó sus manos dentro de su capa.

Él bajó su cabeza hacia la suya.

Kagome no podría moverse aunque las paredes de piedra del corredor hubieran empezado a desmoronarse alrededor de ella. Si el suelo se hubiera quebrado de repente bajo sus pies, ella habría colgado suspendida en las nubes soñadoras de sus fantasías. Magnetizada, miró fijamente sus ojos brillantes, fascinada por las sedosas pestañas oscuras, la corteza lisa de su piel, la nariz aquilina, arrogante, los labios encorvados sensualmente, la hendidura en su barbilla. Él se apoyó más cerca, su respiración abanicando su mejilla.

¿Iba a besarla? ¿Podría ser que Inuyasha Hanyou pudiera besarla realmente? ¿Había respondido él de verdad al citatorio de su padre para ir por ella? Sus rodillas se sentían débiles. Él aclaró su garganta, y ella tembló con anticipación. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Pediría permiso?

-¿Entonces dónde, milady, dices que está la despensa?-. Sus labios acariciaron su oreja-. Creo que esta conversación ridícula empezó con mi frase de que nos quedamos sin whisky y no hay una sola criada. Whisky, chica- él repitió extrañamente en una voz áspera-. Nosotros los hombres necesitamos una bebida. Diez minutos han pasado y no estoy más cerca de encontrarlo.

Besarla, cómo no. Cuando las martas salvajes se acurrucaran en el hogar como los gatos soñolientos. Kagome lo miró con irritación.

-Una cosa no ha cambiado, Inuyasha Hanyou, y no te olvides nunca de ello. Yo todavía te odio.

Kagome lo empujó para pasar y se retiró una vez más a la seguridad de sus cámaras.

* * *

¡Hoooooooooolaaaaaaaaa! Perdón por la demora, pero con Navidad y todo eso andaba medio atareada.

He aquí otro capítulo :D Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, y una cosa, deje a Kaede con la edad que ponía la autora original, en la antigua adaptación la autora le aumentó la edad pero como se supone que es la mamá de Souta, y el tiene como 9 años, sería raro que tuviera 50 o al menos es lo que yo pensé, pero si ustedes opinan diferente, le cambio la edad :P

¡Feliz Navidad! (Atrasada) y para año nuevo subiré el siguiente capítulo, así que solo esperad y...

_Buenas noches _

(Es la 1 am...pero no podía dejarlas más tiempo esperando)


	6. ¿Qué?

**CAPÍTULO 5**

En el momento en que Kagome abrió sus ojos la siguiente mañana, sintió pánico. ¿Se había marchado él porque ella había sido tan odiosa?

_Se supone que debe irse_, se recordó severamente. Ella quería que él se fuera. ¿No era verdad? Su frente se arrugó cuando ponderó la dualidad ilógica de sus sentimientos. Tanto como podía recordar, siempre sufría esa vacilación en lo que a Inuyasha concernía: odiándolo un momento, adorándolo el siguiente, pero siempre queriéndolo cerca. Si él no hubiera sido tan duro con ella, lo habría adorado de forma constante, pero él le había hecho dolorosamente claro que su adoración era la última cosa que deseaba. Y eso obviamente no había cambiado. Desde el primer momento que había visto a Inuyasha Hanyou, se había sentido desesperadamente atraída por él. Pero después de años de ser apartada, ignorada, y finalmente abandonada, había dejado de lado sus fantasías de la niñez.

¿O no? Quizás ése precisamente era su miedo: ahora que él había regresado, cometería los mismos errores de nuevo y se comportaría como una adolescente atontada por el guerrero magnífico en que él se había convertido.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, recogió sus zapatillas y se apuró hacia el Gran Hall. Cuando entró en el cuarto, se detuvo abruptamente.

-Oh, caramba- murmuró. De algún modo había conseguido olvidarse de que había tres hombres en su casa, consumida como había estado con pensamientos acerca de Inuyasha. Ellos permanecían cerca del fuego, mientras varias criadas dejaban docenas de fuentes y platos sobre la mesa maciza centrada en el Gran Hall. El día anterior, segura detrás de la balaustrada, Kagome se había asombrado por cuán altos y anchos los tres eran. Ese día, permaneciendo sólo a unos pies de ellos, se sentía como un sauce enano en un bosque de robles poderosos. Cada hombre era por lo menos un pie más alto que ella. Estaban intimidando francamente a una mujer que no se intimidaba fácilmente. Su mirada vagó de un hombre al siguiente.

Bankotsu Tai estaba a una pulgada de ser terrorífico. Houyo era mucho más que el hijo de un jefe de las Lowlands, era un laird poderoso por propio derecho. Y Inuyasha era el único hombre que no la miraba; estaba de pie observando intensamente el fuego. Ella aprovechó su distracción y estudió su perfil con ojos ávidos.

-Kagome-. Houyo avanzó para saludarla.

Ella se obligó arrastrar su mirada lejos de Inuyasha y concentrarse en lo que Houyo estaba diciendo.

-Te doy la bienvenida, Houyo-. Ella pegó una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

-Es tan bueno verte de nuevo, chica-. Houyo tomó sus manos en las suyas y le sonrió-. Han pasado años y… och, pero los años han sido generosos contigo. ¡Estás impresionante!

Kagome se ruborizó y echó un vistazo a Inuyasha, que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Ella ahogó el impulso de darle un puntapié y hacerle notar que alguien pensaba que ella era encantadora.

-Has cambiado, Houyo- dijo ella radiantemente-. No me maravilla haber oído que tu nombre se unía con una hermosa mujer después de otra.

-¿Y sencillamente dónde oíste eso, chica?- preguntó Houyo suavemente.

-Shikon no es exactamente el extremo de la tierra, Houyo. Tenemos visitantes ocasionales aquí.

-¿Y les has preguntado por mí?- Houyo sondeó, interesado.

Detrás de él, Bankotsu aclaró su garganta con impaciencia.

Kagome dirigió furtivamente otra mirada a Inuyasha.

-Por supuesto que sí. A mi padre le gusta siempre oír hablar de los muchachos que crió- agregó ella.

-Bien, aunque yo no me crié aquí, tu padre me pidió que viniera. Eso debe contar para algo- refunfuñó Bankotsu e intentó empujar a Hauyo a un lado-. Y si este necio recordara sus modales, quizás podría presentarme a la mujer más adorable de toda Escocia.

Kagome pensó haber oído a Inuyasha hacer un sonido ahogado. Su mirada voló en su dirección, pero él no había movido un solo músculo y parecía haber olvidado la conversación.

Houyo resopló.

-No es que no esté de acuerdo con su valoración de ti, Kagome, pero ten cuidado con esta lengua de Highlander. Él tiene una reputación seria con las mujeres-. Renuentemente se volvió a Bankotsu-. Kagome, me gustaría presentarte a...

-Bankotsu Tai- interrumpió Bankotsu adelantándose-. El mayor terrateniente de las Highlands y...

-Mi trasero- resopló Houyo-. Los Tai escasamente tienen una olla de m…- él se interrumpió y aclaró su garganta- … de cocina.

Bankotsu lo empujó a un lado y pasó a su lugar.

-Déjalo, de Akitoki, ella no está interesada en un Lowlander.

-Yo soy una Lowlander- recordó Kagome.

-Solamente por nacimiento, no por opción, y el matrimonio podría corregir eso- Bankotsu se movió lo más cerca de Kagome que podía estar sin pisarle los pies.

-Los Lowlanders son la parte civilizada de los escoceses, Tai. Y deja de acosarla, vas a hacerla retroceder directamente al vestíbulo.

Kagome sonrió agradecida a Houyo, entonces se volvió finalmente cuando Inuyasha la miró de costado.

-Kagome- dijo quedamente y cabeceó en su dirección antes de volverse hacia el fuego.

¿Cómo podía afectarla él tan intensamente? Todo lo que el hombre tenía que hacer era decir su nombre, una palabra, y Kagome era incapaz de formar una frase coherente. Y había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle: años y años de por qués: _¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me odiaste? ¿Por qué no podías adorarme como yo te adoraba?_

-¿Por qué?- exclamó Kagome antes de saber siquiera que había abierto la boca.

Bankotsu y Houyo la miraron fijamente, confundidos, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Inuyasha.

Ella caminó hacia el fuego y atizó a Inuyasha en el hombro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me dirías simplemente eso? De una vez por todas, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué qué, Kagome?-. Inuyasha no se volvió.

Ella lo atizó más duro.

-Sabes '_por qué qué'_.

Inuyasha la miró renuentemente por encima de su hombro.

-Realmente, Kagome, no tengo la más débil idea sobre qué demonios estás hablando- los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos, y por un momento ella pensó haber vislumbrado un obvio desafío en ellos. La sorprendió en todos los sentidos.

-No es ridículo, Inuyasha. Es una pregunta simple. ¿Por qué han venido los tres a Shikon- Kagome salvó los remanentes de su orgullo rápidamente. Ellos no sabían que había oído por casualidad el despreciable plan de su padre, y descubriría pronto si alguno de ellos sería honesto al respecto.

Los ojos de Inuyasha fluctuaron extrañamente; en otro hombre, Kagome lo podría haber llamado desilusión, pero no en los suyos. Él la examinó de la cabeza a los pies, notando las zapatillas asidas en sus manos. Cuando miró los desnudos dedos de los pies, ella los ocultó bajo su vestido y se sintió extrañamente vulnerable, como si tuviera de nuevo seis años.

-Ponte tus zapatillas, chica. Cogerás un resfriado-. Kagome lo miró fijamente.

Houyo se movió a su lado y ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyara mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

-Él tiene razón. Las piedras están frías, muchacha. Acerca del por qué, tu padre nos convocó para cuidar de Shikon en su ausencia, Kagome.

-¿Realmente?- dijo Dijo Kagome dulcemente y agregó _"mentiroso"_ a la lista de nombres sucios que estaba llamando a los hombres en el refugio de sus pensamientos. Metió un pie en una zapatilla, después en la otra. Dudó que Inuyasha se preocupara si ella se muriera de frío. _Ponte tus zapatillas_, había pedido, como si ella fuera una niña desobediente que no podría completar esa simple tarea por sí misma-. ¿Hay algún problema inminente en estas partes de las Lowlands?

-Es mejor estar seguro que lamentarlo, chica-. Bankotsu ofreció la perogrullada con su sonrisa más encantadora.

_Seguro mi trasero_, ella pensó testarudamente. Seguro ciertamente no era eso, estar rodeada de guerreros que se inflamaban simplemente con el perfume de una mujer.

-Tu padre no deseaba que hubiera una oportunidad de problemas en Shikon en su ausencia, y viéndote ahora, chica, entiendo su preocupación- agregó Bankotsu fácilmente-. Yo seleccionaría sólo lo mejor para protegerte también.

-Yo soy toda la protección que ella necesita, Tai- dijo Houyo secamente. Él la tomó por la mano y la llevó a la mesa-. Trae el desayuno para la señora- ordenó a una criada.

-¿Protección de qué?- preguntó Kagome.

-De ti misma, probablemente-. La voz de Inuyasha era baja pero aún así se oyó claramente en la galería de piedra.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Kagome se volvió en su asiento. Cualquier excusa para una discusión con él era una excusa bienvenida.

-Dije protegerte de ti misma, mocosa-. Inuyasha encontró su mirada con una acalorada de su propia cosecha-. Estás caminando siempre hacia el peligro. Como cuando te perdiste con los gitanos. No pudimos encontrarte durante dos días.

Houyo rió.

-Por la lanza de Odín, había olvidado eso. Estuvimos casi enloquecidos de preocupación. Finalmente te encontré al norte.

-Yo la habría encontrado si no hubieras insistido en que fuera al sur, Houyo. Te dije que ellos habían ido hacia el norte- le recordó Inuyasha.

Houyo echó un vistazo indirecto a Inuyasha.

-Por las campanas del infierno, hombre, no insistas con eso. Ella fue encontrada, y eso es todo lo que importa.

-Yo no estaba perdida para empezar-los informó Kagome-. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

Los hombres rieron.

-Y no estaba siempre en peligro. Simplemente quise sentir la libertad de los gitanos. Era lo bastante mayor.

-¡Tenías trece años!- espetó Inuyasha.

-¡Estaba totalmente segura!

-Estabas portándote mal como de costumbre- la provocó Houyo.

-Jillian nunca se porta mal- murmuró Kaede al entrar al cuarto y oír la última frase de la conversación. Puso una fuente ardiente de salchichas y patatas delante de Kagome.

-Una vergüenza, esa es la verdad- ronroneó Bankotsu.

-¿Y la vez en que ella se quedó atrapada en la pocilga? ¿Recuerdas eso, Inuyasha?-. Houyo rió, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar una sonrisa-. ¿Recuerdas cómo... se veía ella...arrinconada en una esquina y tratando de espantar a la mamá cerda enfurecida?-. Houyo resopló-. Juro que Kagome estaba chillando más ruidosamente que la cerda.

Kagome se levantó de un salto.

-Realmente es suficiente. Y deja de sonreír, Kaede.

-Había olvidado eso, Kagome-. Kaede rió entre dientes-. Eras un puñadito…

Kagome hizo muecas.

-Ya no soy una niña. Tengo veintiún años.

-¿Y por qué no te has casado, chica?- se preguntó en alto Bankotsu.

El silencio descendió como todos los ojos, incluyendo a varias sirvientas curiosas, y se enfocó en Kagome. Ella se tensó, la mortificación manchando sus mejillas con un rubor rosa. Por todos los santos, esos hombres no se detenían ante nada. Ninguno de sus pretendientes pasados se habría atrevido a hacer semejante ataque directo, pero esos hombres, se recordó severamente, no eran como ninguno de los hombres que alguna vez había conocido. Incluso Inuyasha y Houyo eran variables desconocidas; se habían transformado en peligros imprevisibles.

-Bien, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?- dijo Houyo suavemente-. Eres bonita, ingeniosa, y bien plantada. ¿Dónde están todos tus pretendientes, chica?

¿Dónde, de hecho? Kagome meditó.

Inuyasha se volvió despacio del fuego.

-Sí, Kagome, dinos. ¿Por qué no te has casado?

Los ojos de Kagome volaron a los suyos. Por un largo momento fue incapaz de librarse de la trampa de su mirada y las emociones extrañas que incitaban en ella. Con un inmenso esfuerzo de voluntad, ella apartó su mirada.

-Porque voy a recluirme en el claustro. ¿No se los dijo mi padre?- dijo ella alegremente-. Por eso probablemente es por lo que él los trajo a todos aquí, para escoltarme seguramente a las Hermanas de Gethsemane este otoño-. Ignoró la mirada de reproche de Kaede y se dejó caer estudiadamente en su asiento, atacando su desayuno con deleite recientemente descubierto. Los dejaría masticar eso. Si ellos no admitían la verdad, ¿por qué debía hacerlo ella?

-¿El claustro?- dijo Houyo después de un silencio aturdido.

-El convento- aclaró ella.

-¿Eso de casarse con Cristo y ningún otro?- gimió Bankotsu.

-Así mismo- confirmó Kagome en medio de un bocado de salchicha.

Inuyasha no dijo una palabra cuando dejó el Gran Hall.

...

Unas horas más tarde, Kagome estaba vagando por la muralla exterior, realmente distraída, ciertamente no preguntándose a dónde podría haber ido un hombre específico, cuando Kaede se agachó fuera de la entrada trasera del castillo cuando ella pasaba.

-El claustro, ¿verdad? Realmente, Kagome...- la reprendió Kaede.

-Por todos los santos, Kaede, ¡ellos estaban contando historias sobre mí!

-Historias encantadoras.

-Historias humillantes-. Las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon.

-Historias cariñosas. Verdaderas historias, no mentirijillas ultrajantes como dijiste tú.

-Kaede, ellos son hombres- dijo Kagome, como si eso debiera explicarlo todo.

-Buenos y poderosos hombres, chica. Tu padre trae lo mejor de la cosecha aquí para que escojas un marido, y vas y les dices que te destinas para un convento.

-¿Sabías que mi padre los trajo aquí para eso?

Kaede vaciló.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Kaede parecía avergonzada.

-Yo estaba escuchando detrás de las puertas del solar cuando estabas espiando sobre la balaustrada. Realmente debes dejar de asomarte sin ropa delante de la ventana, Kagome- la reprendió.

-No lo hice a propósito, Kaede-. Kagome frunció sus labios y frunció el ceño-. Por un momento pensé que mamá y papá te lo habían dicho, aunque no me lo habían dicho a mí.

-No, chica. No se lo dijeron a nadie. Y quizá sean un poco pesados, pero puedes acercarte a esto de dos maneras: puedes estar enfadada y rencorosa y estropear tus oportunidades, o puedes agradecer a la Providencia y a tu padre que te haya traído lo mejor de lo mejor, Kagome.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

-Si esos hombres son lo mejor, entonces con toda seguridad prefiero el claustro.

-Kagome, vamos, chica. No luches contra lo que es mejor para ti. Escoge a un hombre y deja de ser testaruda.

-No quiero un hombre- hirvió Kagome.

Kaede la midió un momento largo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo vagabundeando fuera, de todas maneras?

-Disfrutando las flores-. Kagome se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

-¿No montas normalmente por las mañanas, y después vas al pueblo?

-No me sentía con ánimos esta mañana. ¿Es eso un crimen?- dijo Kagome obstinadamente.

Los labios de Kaede tiraron bruscamente, en una sonrisa.

-Hablando de paseos a caballo, creo que vi a ese guapo Bankotsu por los establos.

-Bueno. Espero que alguno lo pisotee. Aunque no estoy segura de que haya un caballo lo bastante alto. Quizás podría caerse al suelo y hacerlo más fácil.

Kaede investigó el intensamente la cara de Kagome.

-Houyo me dijo que iba al pueblo para sacar un poco de whisky de MacBean.

-Espero que se ahogue en él- dijo Kagome, y entonces miró a Kaede esperanzadamente.

-Bien- pronunció Kaede con lentitud-, supongo que regresaré a la cocina. Hay mucha comida que cocinar para estos hombres-. La voluptuosa criada le dio la espalda a Kagome y empezó a alejarse.

-¡Kaede!

-¿Qué?- Kaede pestañeó inocentemente por encima de su hombro.

Los ojos de Kagome se estrecharon.

-La inocencia no te sienta, Kaede.

-El malhumor no te sienta a ti, Kagome.

Kagome vaciló.

-Lo siento. ¿Entonces?- la animó.

Kaede agitó su cabeza y rió entre dientes suavemente.

-Sé efectivamente que no te importa, pero Inuyasha ha ido al lago. Me pareció que planeaba hacer algún lavado.

En el momento en que Kaede se hubo sido ido, Kagome echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, entonces se sacó sus zapatillas y corrió hacia el lago.

...

Kagome se agachó detrás de la piedra y lo miró.

Inuyasha se inclinó al borde del lago y fregó su camisa con dos piedras lisas. Con un castillo lleno de criados y criadas para hacer el lavado, los zurcidos, para cada orden suya, incluso ir a prisa a su cama si encorvaba un seductor dedo, Inuyasha Hanyou había caminado al lago, seleccionado piedras, y ahora lavaba su propia camisa. Qué orgullo. Qué independencia. Qué… soledad.

Ella quería lavar la camisa para él. No, quería lavar el pecho musculoso que el lino suave había acariciado. Quería pasar sus manos sobre los músculos que se entrelazaban en su abdomen y seguir ese sedoso sendero de vello oscuro donde se sumergía bajo su _kilt_. Quería ser bienvenida en su encierro solitario y soltar al hombre que estaba convencida se había condenado deliberadamente detrás de una fachada de fría indiferencia.

Una rodilla en el césped, su pierna doblada bajo él, el hombre fregaba la camisa suavemente. Kagome miró los músculos de sus hombros encorvarse. Él era más hermoso de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a ser, con su gran altura y su cuerpo absolutamente condicionado, su cabello negro sujeto por una correa de cuero, sus ojos punzantes.

_Te adoro, Inuyasha Hanyou_. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho esas palabras en las cámaras privadas de su cabeza?_ Te amado desde el día en que te vi por primera vez. Estoy esperando que me notes desde entonces_. Kagome se dejó caer sobre el musgo detrás de la roca, cruzó sus brazos y descansó la barbilla en ellos, mirándolo hambrientamente. Su espalda estaba dorada por el sol, y sus hombros anchos se adelgazaban hasta una cintura esbelta, donde su _kilt_ abrazaba sus caderas. Él sumergió una mano en su grueso cabello oscuro y lo empujó apartándolo de su cara, y Kagome expelió un suspiro cuando sus músculos ondearon.

Él se volvió y la miró directamente. Kagome se heló. ¡Condenado oído agudo! Siempre tenía sentidos sobrenaturales. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

-Márchate, pava real-. Él devolvió su atención a la camisa que estaba lavando.

Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, derrotada. Nunca podía alcanzar el punto donde reuniera valor para intentar hablar con él, descubrirlo. En el momento en que empezaba a tener pensamientos tiernos, el bastardo decía algo remoto y punzante y desinflaba las velas de su resolución antes de que pudiera alzar el ancla siquiera. Ella suspiró más ruidosamente y se complació con una dosis generosa de autoconmiseración.

Él se volvió y la miró de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- exigió.

Kagome alzó su cabeza, irritada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _"qué"_? No dije nada.

-Estás sentada suspirando allí atrás como si el mundo estuviera por acabar. Estás haciendo tanto ruido que ni siquiera puedo fregar mi camisa en paz, y entonces tienes la bilis para ponerte quisquillosa conmigo cuando yo inquiero educadamente acerca de lo que te molesta.

-¿Inquieres educadamente?- se hizo eco ella-. ¿Llamas a un apenas gruñido y completamente antipático _"qué"_ una pregunta cortés? ¿Un _"qué"_ que significa _"cómo te atreves a invadir mi espacio con tus sonidos lastimosos"_? ¿Un _"qué"_ que significa _"Podrías ir por favor a morir a alguna otra parte, pava real"_? Inuyasha Hanyou, no sabes ni una condenada cosa sobre la cortesía.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de estar maldiciendo, pava real- dijo él ligeramente.

-No soy una pava real.

Él echó una mirada acerba por encima de su hombro.

-Sí, lo eres. Siempre estás picoteando a alguien. Picotazo-picotazo, picotazo-picotazo.

-¿Picoteando?- Kagome se levantó, saltó la piedra, y enfrentó a Inuyasha-. Yo te mostraré _"picoteando"_. - Rápida como una gata, sacó la camisa de sus manos, retorció el tejido, y la rasgó desde el centro. Encontró el sonido de la tela que se rasgaba perversamente satisfactorio-. Esto es lo que realmente quiero hacer. ¿Cómo es eso de invadir tu espacio? ¿Y por qué estás lavando tu propia estúpida camisa en primer lugar?-. Ella lo miró fieramente y ondeó las colas de su camisa para puntualizar sus palabras.

Inuyasha se sentó sobre sus talones, contemplándola cautelosamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No, no estoy sintiéndome bien. No he estado sintiéndome bien en toda la mañana. Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema y volverlo hacia mí, como siempre haces. Contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estás lavando tu propia camisa?

-Porque estaba sucia- contestó él con condescendencia calculada.

Ella lo ignoró con admirable contención.

-Hay criadas para lavar...

-No deseaba incomodar...

-...las camisas de los hombres que...

-...a ninguna criada pidiéndole que lavara...

-¡Y yo habría lavado esa cosa tonta para ti de todas maneras!

La boca de Inuyasha se cerró de golpe.

-Quiero decir, eso es… bien, yo lo haría si… si todas las sirvientas estuvieran muertas o gravemente enfermas y no hubiera nadie más que pudiera... -ella se encogió de hombros- y fuera la única camisa que poseyeras… e hiciera mucho frío… y estuvieras enfermo o algo-. Ella cerró la boca abruptamente, comprendiendo que no había ninguna manera de salir del cenagal verbal en el que se había metido. Inuyasha estaba mirándola fijamente, con fascinación.

Se levantó con un movimiento elegante y veloz. Sólo algunas pulgadas los separaban.

Kagome notó que debía inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, pero su resentimiento fue reemplazado rápidamente por una intuición jadeante del hombre. Estaba magnetizada por su proximidad, clavada por la intensa manera en que la observaba. ¿Se había movido él aún más cerca? ¿O lo había hecho ella?

-¿Habrías lavado mi camisa?-. Sus ojos indagaron los suyos intensamente.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, en silencio, sin confiar en su propia voz. Si abriera su boca, sólo Dios sabía lo que podría decir._ Bésame, enorme guerrero guapo._

Cuando él acarició la tensa mandíbula femenina con la parte de atrás de sus nudillos, ella casi se desmayó. Su piel ardía donde sus dedos habían pasado. Sus labios estaban a un suspiro de distancia de los suyos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados e insondables.

Él quería besarla. Jillian estaba segura de eso.

Ella inclinó su cabeza para recibir su beso. Sus párpados temblaron, cerrados, y se entregó totalmente a la fantasía. La respiración de Inuyasha abanicó su mejilla, y ella esperó, asustada de mover un músculo.

-Bien, es ahora demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe. _No, no lo es_, casi espetó. _Bésame_.

-Para lavarla, quiero decir-. La mirada del hombre se dejó caer sobre la camisa rota que ella todavía sostenía-. Además- agregó-, no necesito que ninguna tonta pava real se preocupe por pequeñeces sobre mí. Por lo menos las criadas no rompen mis camisas, a menos que, por supuesto, tengan prisa por quitarlas de mi cuerpo, pero ésa es una discusión completamente diferente, y estoy seguro de que no estarías interesada en tener conmigo ningún…

-¿Inuyasha?- dijo Kagome herméticamente.

Él miraba la superficie del lago.

-¿Hum?

-Te odio.

-Lo sé, chica- dijo él suavemente-. Me lo dijiste anoche. Parece que todas nuestras pequeñas discusiones acaban en esas palabras. Prueba ser un poco más creativa, ¿está bien?

Él no movió un músculo cuando los restos de su camisa húmeda lo golpearon en el rostro y Kagome se marchó.

...

Inuyasha fue a la cena llevando un tartán limpio. Su cabello estaba húmedo, alisado hacia atrás por un reciente baño, y su camisa rasgada limpiamente en dos por el centro de su espalda. Los extremos sueltos colgaban sobre su tartán, y podía verse completamente su demasiado musculosa espalda para comodidad de Kagome.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa, Inuyasha?- preguntó Houyo con curiosidad.

Inuyasha miró fijamente a través de la mesa a Kagome.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y pensó fruncir el ceño, pero falló. Él estaba mirándola con esa expresión extraña que ella no podía interpretar, esa que había visto cuando había llegado primero y había seguido diciendo su nombre, y se tragó las palabras enfadadas junto con un mordisco de pan que se había puesto increíblemente seco. El rostro del hombre era enteramente simétrico. Una sombra de barba acentuaba las hondonadas bajo sus pómulos y definía su mandíbula arrogante. Su cabello húmedo, sujeto por una correa, brillaba como el ébano en la luz fluctuante. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían contra el telón de su piel morena, y sus dientes blancos se encendían cuando hablaba. Sus labios eran firmes, sensuales, y en ese momento encorvados en una expresión burlona.

-Tuve que correr de un quisquilloso felino- dijo Inuyasha sosteniendo su mirada.

-Bien, ¿por qué no te cambias de camisa?- preguntó Bankotsu.

-Sólo traje esta- Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome.

-¿Trajiste una sola camisa?- Bankotsu resopló incrédulamente-. Por la lanza de Odín, Inuyasha, puedes permitirte el lujo de mil camisas. Te estás volviendo avaro, ¿no?

-No es la camisa lo que hace al hombre, Tai.

-Algo malditamente afortunado para ti-. Bankotsu enderezó los pliegues de su níveo lino cuidadosamente-. ¿Has considerado que puede ser un reflejo de él?

-Estoy seguro de que una criada puede remendarlo para ti- dijo Houyo-. O yo puedo prestarte una.

-No me molesta llevarla de esta manera. En cuanto a reflejos, ¿quién los ve?

-Pareces un villano, Hanyou-. Bankotsu sonrió con desprecio.

Kagome hizo un sonido resignado.

-Yo lo remendaré- murmuró ella, dejando caer su mirada en su plato para no tener que ver sus expresiones aturdidas.

-¿Puedes coser, chica?- preguntó Bankotsu dubitativamente.

-Por supuesto que puedo coser. No soy un fracaso completo como mujer sólo porque soy vieja y soltera- espetó Kagome.

-¿Pero por qué no lo hacen las criadas?

-A veces lo hacen y a veces no lo hacen- respondió Kagome misteriosamente.

-¿Estás sintiéndote bien, Kagome?- preguntó Houyo.

-Oh, ¿podrías simplemente callarte?

* * *

¡Bien! He aquí otro capítulo y disculpen la demora, me la he pasado intentando subir de nivel en LoL (una de mis _tantas_ adicciones) ¡pero espero que lo disfruten!

¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!

** , Taishita S.T, Nina Duciel, Elena 79, abi94 y TheInuyasha.**

Ahora intentaré subir capítulo cada Viernes ¿Les parece?

¡Nos leemos! Kamsajabnida!~


	7. Resquemores

**CAPÍTULO 6**

La enfurecía. Cada vez que vislumbraba la línea de puntadas desiguales que arrugaban el centro de la camisa de Inuyasha, ella se sentía convertirse en un puerco espín irascible, parecido a un alfiletero. Era tan humillante como si él hubiera cosido las palabras _"Kagome perdió el control y nunca voy a permitirle olvidarse de ello"_ por su espalda. Ella no podía creer que la había roto, pero años de sufrir los tormentos de Inuyasha desde niña habían probado su control, y simplemente había estallado.

Él regresaba a Shikon, era desesperadamente atractivo, y todavía la trataba exactamente igual que cuando era una niña. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para hacerle ver que ya no lo era? _Bien, dejar de actuar como una, para empezar,_ se riñó a sí misma. Desde el momento en que remendara su camisa tiernamente, había estado anhelando tomarlo desprevenido, quitarle el recordatorio pernicioso y alegremente quemarlo. Haciéndolo, sin embargo, habría reforzado su impresión de que tenía una propensión para las acciones tontas; en cambio le había procurado tres camisas del lino más fino, completamente cosidas, y les había dicho a las criadas que las pusieran en su cuarto. ¿Las llevaba él?

Ni una.

Cada día que amanecía, él se ponía la misma camisa con el pliegue ridículo en la espalda. Ella había considerado preguntarle por qué no llevaba alguna de las nuevas, pero eso sería tan malo como admitir que su táctica de hacerla sentir tonta y culpable estaba funcionando. Moriría antes de traicionar otra onza de emoción ante ese hombre sin emociones que estaba saboteando sus modales impecables. Kagome arrastró sus ojos de la oscuridad, del hombre seductor que caminaba en la muralla, llevando una camisa mal remendada, y se obligó a hacer una respiración profunda, tranquilizante._ Kagome Hanyou_; ella probó el nombre entre dientes, un cuchicheo de respiración apenas exhalada. Las sílabas dieron volteretas eufóricamente. _Yo sólo deseo_…

-Entonces ese es el claustro para ti, ¿eh, chica?

Kagome se tensó. El retumbar gutural de Bankotsu Tai no era lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento.

-Um-hmm- masculló ella en dirección a la ventana.

-No durarás una quincena- dijo él seriamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-. Kagome giró para enfrentarlo-. ¡No sabes nada de mí!

Bankotsu sonrió nítidamente.

Kagome se quedó en blanco cuando recordó que él la había visto desnuda en la ventana el día que había llegado.

-Quiero que sepas que siento el llamado.

-Estoy seguro de que es así, chica- ronroneó Bankotsu-. Sólo que pienso que tus orejas están tapadas y estás oyendo mal. A una mujer le gusta el llamado de un hombre de carne y hueso, no de un Dios que nunca la hará sentir la alegría de ser mujer.

-Hay mejores cosas en la vida que ser la yegua de cría de un hombre, Tai.

-Ninguna mujer mía sería una yegua de cría. No me entiendas mal: yo no desmerezco a quienes eligen a la Iglesia y a Cristo, pero simplemente no te veo tentada por semejante señuelo. Eres demasiado apasionada.

-Soy tranquila y compuesta- insistió ella.

-No junto a Inuyasha- dijo Bankotsu significativamente.

-Eso es porque él me irrita- espetó Kagome.

Bankotsu irguió una ceja y sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué te parece tan cómico, Tai?

-'_Irrita_' es una palabra interesante para él. Pero no es la que yo podría haber escogido. Más bien, veamos… ¿'_Excita_'? ¿'_Deleita_'? Tus ojos queman como ámbar en la luz del sol cuando él entra en un cuarto.

-Bien- Kagome retrocedió a la ventana-. Ahora que hemos debatido nuestra opción de verbos apropiados, y has seleccionado todos los equivocados y obviamente no sabes nada de las mujeres, puedes continuar adelante con tu día. Shoo, shoo-. Ella ondeó su mano hacia él.

La mueca de Bankotsu se ensanchó.

-No te intimido ni un poco, ¿verdad, chica?

-Aparte de tu actitud dominante, y el hecho que usas tu gran altura y complexión para hacer a una mujer sentirse acorralada, sospecho eres más un gallito que un toro- murmuró ella.

-A la mayoría de las mujeres le gusta mi _toro_-. Él se movió más cerca. Kagome disparó una mirada hastiada sobre su hombro.

-Yo no soy la mayoría de las mujeres. Y no te pares sobre mis pies, Tai, hay bastante espacio en este cuarto. Puedes regresar a casa, a la tierra de los poderosos Tai, donde los hombres son hombres y las mujeres les pertenecen. No soy el tipo de mujer que estás acostumbrado a tratar.

Bankotsu rió.

Kagome se volvió despacio, su mandíbula tensa.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda con Hanyou?-. Él miró fijamente encima de su hombro, fuera la ventana.

-Creo que como establecimos que no eres un asesino a sangre fría, me serías inútil.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda. Ese hombre puede ser denso como el césped.

Cuando la puerta del Gran Hall se abrió un momento escaso después, Bankotsu se movió tan rápidamente que Kagome no tuvo tiempo para protestar. Su beso suave, que había empezado siendo deliberado y rápido, se prolongó. La levantó en las puntas de sus pies y la dejó extrañamente jadeante cuando la soltó.

Kagome lo miró aturdida. La verdad fuera dicha, había tenido alguna experiencia con besos, pero la habían dejado desarmada para el beso hábil de un hombre maduro y amante cumplido. Ella pestañeó.

El golpe de la puerta hizo que las maderas se estremecieran, y Kagome entendió.

-¿Ese era Inuyasha?- suspiró.

Bankotsu asintió y sonrió abiertamente. Cuando empezó a bajar su cabeza de nuevo, Kagome se tapó con la mano apresuradamente la boca.

-Vamos, chica- la instó él, cogiendo su mano en la suya-. Concédeme un beso para agradecerme por demostrarle a Grimm que si él es demasiado tonto para reclamarte, alguien más quiere.

-¿De dónde sacas la idea que me importa lo que ese hombre piensa?-. Ella hirvió-. A él ciertamente no le importa si me besas.

-Estás recuperándote de mi beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, chica. En cuanto a Inuyasha, te vi mirarlo a través de esa ventana. Si no le hablas al corazón...

-Él no tiene ningún corazón para hablarle.

-De lo que vi en la corte, apostaría que es verdad, pero nunca lo sabrás con toda seguridad hasta que lo intentes- continuó Bankotsu-. Mientras más pronto lo intentes, más pronto fallarás, y conseguiré que puedas empezar a mirarme con más amabilidad.

-Gracias por tu consejo tan inteligente, Tai. Puedo ver por tu propio estado de hombre felizmente casado que debes saber mucho sobre lo que estás hablando en lo que concierne a las relaciones.

-La única razón por la que no estoy felizmente casado es porque estoy esperando por una mujer de buen corazón. Se han vuelto un artículo raro.

-Se requiere un hombre de buen corazón para atraer a una mujer igual, y probablemente has estado buscando en los lugares equivocados. No encontrarás el corazón de una mujer entre sus...- Kagome se interrumpió abruptamente, mortificada por lo que casi había dicho.

Bankotsu rugió de risa.

-Dime si yo podría hacerte olvidar a Inuyasha Hanyou y te mostraré un hombre de buen corazón. Te trataría como a una reina. Hanyou no te merece.

Kagome suspiró malhumoradamente.

-Él no me quiere. Y si le suspiras siquiera una palabra a él sobre lo que piensas que siento, te aseguro que encontraré una manera de hacerte miserable.

-Sólo no rompas mis camisas-. Bankotsu levantó sus manos en un gesto de derrota-. Me marcho al pueblo, chica-. Él se inclinó y rápidamente salió por la puerta.

Kagome frunció el ceño a la puerta cerrada por un momento largo después de que él se hubo ido. Por todos los Santos, esos hombres la estaban haciendo sentir como si de nuevo tuviera trece años, y sus trece no habían sido un año bueno. Un año hórrido, si pensaba en él. El año en que ella había visto a Inuyasha en los establos con una criada, y después había permanecido de pie tristemente en su cuarto mirando su propio cuerpo. Los trece había sido un año miserable de dualidad imposible, de sentimientos femeninos en el cuerpo de una niña. Ahora estaba exhibiendo sentimientos infantiles en el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Habría ella alguna vez de mantener el equilibrio alrededor de ese hombre?

...

_Shikon_. Una vez Inuyasha había considerado el nombre intercambiable con _paraíso_. Cuando había llegado por primera vez a Shikon a la edad de dieciséis años, a la niña azabache que lo había "_adoptado_" le habían faltado sólo las alas transparentes para completar la ilusión de que podía ofrecerle absolución angélica. Shikon había sido un lugar de paz y alegría, pero la alegría había sido corrompida por un pozo sin fondo de deseo por cosas que él sabía nunca podrían ser suyas. Aunque Takato y Naomi habían abierto su puerta y sus corazones para él, había habido una barrera invisible que había sido incapaz de vencer. Cenando en el Gran Hall, había escuchado cómo los Higurashi, sus cinco hijos, y su única hija habían hablado en broma y habían reído. Tomaban con tal deleite obvio cada paso a lo largo del camino de la vida, saboreando cada fase del desarrollo de sus niños... Inuyasha había sido agudamente consciente del hecho de que Shikon no era su casa, sino la de otra familia, y él estaba allí meramente protegido por su generosidad, no por derecho de nacimiento.

Inuyasha expelió un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué?, quería gritar y agitar sus puños al cielo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Bankotsu? Bankotsu Tai era un mujeriego incorregible y falto de la ternura y sinceridad que una mujer como Kagome necesitaba. Había conocido a Bankotsu en la corte, hacía años, y había sido testigo de más de unos cuantos corazones rotos abandonados por el encanto salvaje del Highlander. ¿Por qué Bankotsu? En los talones de ese pensamiento un aullido silencioso llegó: _¿Por qué no yo_? Pero él sabía que nunca podría ser. _Nosotros no podemos evitarlo, hijo… nosotros nacemos de esta manera._ Asesinos insensatos y lo peor, él era un completo Medio demonio. Incluso sin convocar al Medio demonio, su padre había matado a su propia esposa. ¿Qué podría la enfermedad heredada de la mente, acoplada con la cualidad de un Medio demonio, hacerlo capaz de hacer? La única cosa que sabía con algún grado de certeza era que nunca querría averiguarlo.

Inuyasha enterró ambas manos en su cabello y dejó de caminar. Pasó los dedos a través de ellos, soltó la correa y se tranquilizó al sentir su cabello limpio, no esterado con la suciedad de vivir en los bosques. No tenía ninguna trenza de guerra plegada en las sienes, no estaba castaño como un moro por meses de sol y baños poco frecuentes, ya no parecía tan bárbaro como estaba el día que Kagome lo encontrara en los bosques. Pero de algún modo, sentía como si nunca pudiera lavar del todo las manchas de esos años que había vivido en los bosques de las Highlands y había deshuesado su ingenio contra los rapaces más feroces, recogiendo de los restos bastante comida para permanecer vivo. Quizás era el recuerdo de estremecerse en los inviernos helados, cuando había agradecido la capa de suciedad en su piel porque era una capa más entre su cuerpo y las temperaturas heladas. Quizás había sido la sangre en sus manos y el certero conocimiento de que si él fuera alguna vez lo bastante estúpido para permitirse sentir algo por alguien, podría repetirse esa terrible escena de tener un cuchillo en su mano y ver a su propio hijo observándolo.

Nunca. Él nunca heriría a Kagome.

Ella era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Kagome era una mujer completamente adulta ahora, y no tenía ninguna defensa contra ella excepto su voluntad. Había sido exclusivamente su voluntad formidable lo que lo había llevado tan lejos. Se había entrenado, disciplinado, aprendido a controlar al Medio demonio… la mayor parte de las veces.

Cuando había montado hace unos días en el patio y había visto a la mujer azabache, risueña, rodeada por niños encantadores, recordar su propia niñez perdida casi lo había sofocado. Había anhelado insertarse en el cuadro en el césped suavemente, inclinándose como ambos a la vez: como un niño y como un hombre. De buena gana se habría sentado a sus pies y escuchado, e igualmente la habría tomado en sus brazos y le habría dado a ella sus propios niños.

Frustrado por su incapacidad para hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, la había provocado. Entonces la muchacha había levantado su cabeza y Inuyasha había sentido su corazón caer hasta las plantas de los pies. Había sido más fácil para él recordarla con un rostro más joven, inocente. Ahora la nariz atrevidamente inclinada y los ojos chispeantes eran parte de los rasgos de una mujer ardiente, sensual. Y sus ojos, aunque todavía inocentes, contenían madurez y un toque de silencioso dolor. Deseaba saber quién había introducido eso en su mirada, para poder cazar y matar al bastardo.

¿Pretendientes? Ella tenía miles probablemente. ¿Habría amado a alguno? Agitó su cabeza. No le gustaba esa idea. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había convocado Takato allí? No creía ni por un minuto que tuviera algo que ver con verlo como un competidor por la mano de Kagome. Más probablemente Takato había recordado el voto que Inuyasha había hecho de proteger a Kagome si alguna vez lo necesitara. Y Takato seguramente necesitaba a un guerrero lo bastante fuerte para prevenir cualquier posible problema entre Kagome y sus dos reales pretendientes: Bankotsu y Houyo. Sí, eso tenía perfecto sentido. Él estaba allí para proteger a Kagome de comprometerse de forma alguna y evitar cualquier disputa potencial entre sus pretendientes.

Kagome: esencia de madreselvas y una sedosa melena de cabello dorado, ojos de rico castaño con manchas azules, el mismo color del cuarzo que los vikingos habían apreciado tanto. Parecían azules a la luz del sol, pero se oscurecían a un chispeante castaño cuando estaba enfadada, lo que sucedía todo el tiempo cuando estaba junto a él. Ella era su sueño de cada despertar, su fantasía nocturna. Y él era peligroso por naturaleza. Una bestia.

-Milord, ¿está algo mal?

Inuyasha dejó caer las manos de su rostro. El muchacho que había estado en el regazo de Kagome cuando llegara la primera vez estaba tirando de su manga y entornando los ojos al mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho angustiado.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Estoy bien, muchacho. Pero no soy un laird. Puedes llamarme Inuyasha.

-A mí me pareces un laird.

-Bien, no lo soy.

-¿Por qué a Kagome no le gustas?- preguntó Souta.

Inuyasha agitó su cabeza, haciendo una contorsión lamentable de sus labios.

-Sospecho, Souta... es Souta, ¿verdad?

-Sabes mi nombre- exclamó el muchacho.

-Lo oí por casualidad cuando estabas con Kagome.

-¡Pero lo recordaste!

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Souta caminó hacia atrás y miró fijamente a Inuyasha con adoración atronadora.

-Porque eres un guerrero poderoso, y yo soy, bien… yo. Yo soy sólo Souta. Nadie me nota. Excepto Kagome.

Inuyasha miró al muchacho y notó la posición medio desafiante, medio avergonzada de Souta. Puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Mientras estoy aquí en Shikon, ¿te gustaría servir como mi escudero, muchacho?

-¿Escudero?-. Souta se quedó boquiabierto-. ¡No puedo ser escudero! Yo no puedo ver bien.

-¿Por qué no me permites ser el juez de eso? Mis necesidades son bastante simples. Necesito a alguien para cuidar de mi caballo. No le gusta estar encerrado, pero deben llevarle su comida y agua dondequiera que esté. Necesita ser cepillado y cuidado, y montado de vez en cuando.

Con sus últimas palabras, la expresión esperanzada de Souta desapareció.

-Bien, no necesita ser montado durante algún tiempo todavía, porque tuvo un paseo duro en el camino hacia aquí- enmendó Inuyasha apresuradamente-. Y yo podría darte probablemente unas lecciones.

-Pero yo no puedo ver claramente. Posiblemente no pueda montar.

-Un caballo tiene mucho sentido común, muchacho, y puede entrenarse para hacer muchas cosas para su jinete. Nos lo tomaremos lentamente. Primero, ¿cuidarás de mi semental?

-Sí- Souta respiró. -¡Lo haré! ¡Juro que lo haré!

-Entonces vamos a encontrarlo. Él puede huir de los extraños a menos que yo los traiga primero alrededor para que los conozca-. Inuyasha alojó la mano del muchacho en la suya; estaba asombrado por cómo la mano diminuta parecía ser tragada en su apretón. Tan frágil, tan preciosa. Una llamarada brutal de recuerdos estalló sobre de él, de un niño, no mucho mayor que Souta, cayendo ante una espada Araña. Salvajemente lo sacó de su mente y cerró sus dedos firmemente alrededor de los de Souta.

-Espera un minuto-. Souta se detuvo-. Todavía no me dijiste. ¿Por qué no le gustas a Kagome?

Inuyasha buscó intensamente una respuesta que pudiera tener sentido para Souta.

-Supongo que es porque yo la fastidiaba y atormentaba cuando era una niña.

-¿La molestabas?

-Implacablemente- asintió Inuyasha.

-Kagome dice que los muchachos sólo fastidian a las chicas que les gustan en secreto. ¿Tiraste también de su cabello?

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con algo.

-Supongo que lo hice, una vez o dos- admitió después de pensarlo.

-¡Och, bueno!- exclamó Souta, su alivio evidente-. Por eso estás cortejándola ahora. Ella necesita un marido- dijo él seriamente.

Grimm agitó su cabeza; el leve asomo de una mueca irónica encorvaba sus labios. Debía haberlo visto venir.

* * *

¡Ta-dah! El capítulo 6 :DD

Perdonen la demora, pero es la primera semana de clases, y pensé que iba a estar más leve ¡pero está horrible! Me llenan de temas que estudiar, y aparte estoy en clases de Coreano, y el próximo Domingo es mi examen TT^TT ¡Estoy estresadísima!

Y cómo creo que la Uni se pondrá más perra en las siguientes semanas, ya no sabré si el Viernes viernes pueda actualizar ¡pero es sí! De que antes de las 00:01 del Lunes, habrá cap subido :DD

Bueno, espero que les esté gustando la historia

**TheInuyasha**: ¡Lo sé! Es tan frustrante que Inu sea así, pero todo es por la historia que tiene detrás, y ya verás como en los próximos capítulos eso cambiará poco a poco ;D

**Monica**: Seeee, siempre es sexy, sea adaptación a cualquier historia, o un hanyou *babas*

Kamsajabnida n_n


	8. Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Inuyasha presionó sus manos sobre sus orejas, pero no ayudó. Arrastró una almohada sobre su cabeza, sin ningún provecho. Consideró levantarse y cerrar de golpe las contraventanas, pero una mirada rápida reveló que sería privado incluso de ese pequeño placer: ya estaban cerradas. Uno de los muchos "_regalos_", parte de ser un Medio demonio, era oír todo absurdamente elevado; le había permitido sobrevivir en ocasiones en las que un hombre normal no podía oír al enemigo acercarse furtivamente. Ahora estaba demostrando ser una grave desventaja.

Él podía oírla.

_Kagome_.

¡Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, por Kami, y ni siquiera podía hacer eso! ¿La chica nunca descansaba? El trinar de su flauta solitaria flotaba, escalando las paredes de piedra del castillo y arrastrándose a través de las tablillas de las contraventanas en la brisa fría de la mañana. Podía sentir las notas melancólicas acechando las contraventanas tercas de su corazón. Kagome estaba por todas partes en Shikon: floreciendo en los arreglos de flores sobre las mesas, brillando en las sonrisas de los niños y cosida en los tapices brillantemente tejidos. Era ineludible. Ahora se atrevía a invadir su sueño con la melodía persistente de una antigua canción gaélica de amor, elevándose en un alto lamento, cayendo después a un gemido bajo con tal angustia convincente que él resopló.

¡Como si ella supiera del dolor del amor no correspondido! Era hermosa, perfecta, bendecida con padres, casa, familia, un lugar al cual pertenecer. Ella nunca había necesitado de amor, y él no podía imaginar a ningún hombre negándole algo. ¿Dónde había aprendido a tocar una canción de amor dolorosa con tal empatía lúgubre?

Dejó la cama, caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las contraventanas tan bruscamente que chocaron contra las paredes.

-Todavía tocas esa cosa tonta, ¿verdad?- gritó. Dios, era hermosa. Y Dios lo perdonara, él todavía la deseaba tan desesperadamente como hacía años. En ese entonces, se había dicho que ella era demasiado joven. Ahora que era una mujer adulta, ya no podía escudarse tras esa útil excusa.

Ella estaba debajo de él, en una hendidura rocosa que colgaba sobre el lago. El sol era una media luna de oro mantecoso y rompía el horizonte del lago plateado. Le daba la espalda. Ella se tensó; la canción agridulce tartamudeó y murió.

-Creí que estabas en el ala oriental- dijo Kagome sin volverse. Su voz llegaba tan claramente a sus oídos como su melodía, a pesar de estar veinte pies debajo de él.

-Yo escojo mi propio dominio, pava real. Como siempre-. Él se apoyó con ligereza fuera la ventana y absorbió cada detalle de ella: el cabello azabache que ondeaba en la brisa, el juego orgulloso de sus hombros, el ángulo soberbio en el que erguía su cabeza, mientras miraba el lago como si ni siquiera se molestara en reconocer su existencia.

-Vete a casa, Inuyasha- dijo ella fríamente.

-No es por ti que me quedo, sino por tu _pa_- mintió él.

-¿Le debes tal obediencia, entonces? ¿Tú, que no obedeces a nadie?- se mofó ella.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-La obediencia no está más allá de mí. Simplemente es que hay pocos que la merezcan.

-Yo no te quiero aquí- espetó ella sobre su hombro.

Lo irritó que no se volviera y lo mirara; era lo menos que podía hacer mientras no se dijeran cosas hirientes.

-No me importa lo que quieras- se obligó a decirle-. Tu padre me convocó aquí, y aquí permaneceré hasta que me libere.

-¡Yo te he liberado!

Inuyasha resopló. Como si ella pudiera liberarlo; cualquier cosa que lo atara a Kagome era indestructible. Él debía saberlo; había intentado durante años destruir la atadura, para no preocuparse de dónde estaba, si estaba lejos, si era feliz.

-Los deseos de una mujer son insignificantes contra los de un hombre- dijo él, seguro de que insultando al género femenino tan groseramente la haría volverse para enfrentarlo, para que pudiera saborear la pasión de su enojo, en lugar de la pasión sensual que anhelaba provocar en ella desesperadamente. _Medio demonio,_ su mente reprendió. _Déjala en paz: no tienes ningún derecho._

-¡Eres… semejante bastardo!-. Kagome se acomodó a sus deseos inconscientemente, volviéndose tan rápidamente que resbaló. Su tropiezo breve le presentó una vista impresionante de la hinchazón de sus pechos. Pálidos, se inclinaban a un valle suave que desaparecía bajo el corpiño de su vestido. Su piel era tan translúcida que podía ver un trazado débil de venas azules. Él se presionó contra el anaquel de la ventana para esconder el levantamiento súbito de su _kilt_.

-A veces juro que lo haces para provocarme-. Ella le frunció el ceño y se empujó del suelo con una mano mientras se ponía de pie y le robaba la imagen del valle entre sus pechos.

-Ahora, ¿por qué me molestaría en hacer eso, mocosa?- él le preguntó fríamente; tan fríamente que reprenderla e insultarla le hizo levantar la voz.

-¿Porque podrías tener miedo de que si alguna vez dejaras de torturarme, podría gustarte realmente?- espetó ella.

-Nunca te engañes con eso, Kagome-. Él extendió su mano a través de su cabello e hizo una mueca de dolor al ser consciente de ello. Nunca podía decir una mentira sin hacer ese gesto. Afortunadamente, ella no lo sabía.

-Me parece que has desarrollado una afición aplastante por tu pelo, Inuyasha Hanyou. No había notado tus pequeñas vanidades antes. Probablemente porque no podía ver tanto de ti bajo toda la mugre y suciedad.

Pasó en una llamarada. Con sus palabras, él estaba de nuevo sucio, manchado de barro, empapado de sangre y mugriento más allá de la redención. Ningún baño, ningún jabón podría limpiarlo nunca. Sólo las palabras de Kagome podrían limpiarlo de nuevo, pero sabía que él no inspiraba absolución.

-Algunas personas crecen y maduran, mocosa. Me desperté un día, me afeité, y descubrí era un maldito hombre guapo-. Cuando sus ojos se ensancharon, él no pudo resistirse a presionarla un poco más-. Algunas mujeres han dicho que soy demasiado guapo para poseerme. Quizás temían que no pudieran mantenerme ante tanta competición.

-Ahórrame tu presunción.

Inuyasha sonrió interiormente. Ella era tan encantadora, temperamental y soberbia, y tan fácilmente susceptible a la provocación. En innumerables ocasiones se había preguntado qué tipo de pasión liberaría con un hombre. _Con un hombre como él_. Sus pensamientos tomaron un camino peligroso hacia lo prohibido.

-He oído que los hombres dicen que eres demasiado hermosa para tocarte. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estás intacta?-. Él se mordió la lengua en el momento en que las palabras escaparon.

La boca de Kagome se dejó caer con escepticismo.

-¿Qué me has preguntado?

Inuyasha tragó. Había habido un tiempo cuando precisamente él había sabido por experiencia de primera mano cuán intacta era, y ése era un recuerdo que haría bien en enterrar.

-Cuando una chica les permite a virtuales extraños besarla, hace que uno se pregunte por el resto de lo que permite-. La amargura presionó sus labios e impregnó sus palabras.

Kagome retrocedió como si él hubiera echado algo más sustancial que un insulto en su dirección. Estrechó sus ojos y lo estudió sospechosamente.

-Con curiosidad, parece te que importara.

-Ni de casualidad. Sencillamente no deseo tener que forzarte a casarte con Bankotsu antes de que tu padre regrese. Sospecho que a Takato podría gustarle estar presente para entregar a la doncella-. Kagome estaba mirándolo intensamente, demasiado intensamente para su gusto. Él se preguntó desesperadamente qué estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Siempre había sido demasiado lista, y él estaba peligrosamente cerca de actuar como un pretendiente celoso. Cuando Kagome había sido joven, había necesitado cada onza de su voluntad para continuar una charada convincente de aversión. Ahora que era una mujer cabalmente crecida, eran necesarias medidas más drásticas. Se encogió de hombros arrogantemente-. Parece, pava real, que todo lo que quiero de ti es que lleves tu maldita flauta a alguna otra parte para que pueda dormir un poco. No me gustaste cuando eras una niña pequeña, y no me gustas ahora, pero estoy en deuda con tu padre y honraré su pedido. La única cosa que me acuerdo de Shikon es que la comida era buena y tu padre era amable-. La mentira prácticamente quemó su lengua.

-¿No te acuerdas nada de mí?- preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

-Algunas cosas, nada de importancia-. Los dedos inquietos se retorcieron a través de su cabello y lo arrastraron hasta librarlo de su correa.

Ella lo miró brillantemente.

-¿Ni incluso el día que te marchaste?

-¿Quieres decir el del ataque de los Araña?- él preguntó blandamente.

-No-. Ella le frunció el entrecejo-. Quiero decir ese día, pero más tarde, cuando te encontré en los establos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, chica? No recuerdo haberte encontrado en los establos antes de marcharme-. Él atrapó su mano traidora a medio movimiento hacia su cabello y la flexionó en el cinturón de su _kilt_.

-¿No recuerdas nada de mí?- repitió ella impenetrablemente.

-Recuerdo una cosa: que me seguías constantemente hasta conseguir enfadarme con tu charla incesante- respondió Inuyasha, pareciendo tan aburrido y resignado como le fue posible.

Kagome le volvió la espalda y no profirió otra palabra.

Él la miró por unos momentos, sus ojos oscurecidos con los recuerdos, antes de tirar las contraventanas para cerrarlas. Cuando unos momentos después las persistentes notas plateadas de su flauta lloraron, él apretó sus manos tan herméticamente sobre sus oídos que se lastimó. ¿Cómo podría esperar permanecer allí y continuar resistiéndosele, cuando cada onza de su ser exigía que la hiciera su mujer?

_No recuerdo haberte encontrado en los establos antes de marcharme._

Nunca había proferido una mentira mayor. Recordaba esa noche en los establos. Estaba grabada en su memoria con la durabilidad insoportable de una marca. Había sido la noche en que el Inuyasha Hanyou de veintidós años había robado un sabor inolvidable del cielo.

Después de que los Araña se marcharan y la batalla hubiera terminado, él había fregado desesperadamente la sangre de su cuerpo, había empacado, guardando ropa y recuerdos sin preocuparse de dónde eran o dónde aterrizaban. Casi había llevado la destrucción a la casa que lo había albergado generosamente, y nunca los expondría de nuevo a ese peligro. El hermano de Kagome, Takeda, había sido herido en la batalla, y aunque parecía seguro que se recuperaría, llevaría cicatrices el resto de su vida. Marcharse era la única cosa honorable que Inuyasha podía hacer.

Había encontrado la nota de Kagome cuando sus dedos se habían cerrado sobre el libro de las fábulas de Esopo que ella le había dado en su primera Navidad en Shikon. Ella había deslizado la nota con sus grandes, inclinados garabatos entre las páginas, para que se destacara sobre la encuadernación. Estaré en la terraza al anochecer._ ¡Debo hablarte esta noche, Inuyasha!_

Arrugando la nota furiosamente, caminó fuera de los establos.

No se había atrevido a arriesgarse a verla antes de marcharse. Lleno de aborrecimiento por sí mismo, por traer a los Araña a ese sagrado lugar, no cometería otra trasgresión. Desde que Kagome había empezado a madurar, él había sido incapaz de sacarla de su mente. Sabía que estaba mal. Él tenía veintidós años y ella apenas dieciséis. Aunque era ciertamente lo bastante mayor para casarse... infiernos, muchas chicas se casaban incluso a los trece... él nunca podría ofrecerle matrimonio. No tenía casa, ningún clan, y era una bestia peligrosamente imprevisible. Los hechos eran simples: no importaba cuánto pudiera querer a Kagome Higurashi, nunca podría tenerla.

A los dieciséis él había perdido su corazón por la pequeña niña azabache; a los veintidós, estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por la mujer. Inuyasha había concluido hacía un mes que tenía que marcharse pronto, antes de que hiciera algo tonto como besarla, o como encontrar razones que justificaran llevársela y hacerla su mujer. Kagome merecía lo mejor: un marido digno, una familia propia, y un lugar al cual pertenecer. Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso.

Atando sus líos en la grupa del caballo, suspiró y empujó una mano a través de su cabello. Cuando empezaba a llevarse su caballo del establo, Kagome pasó a través de las puertas.

Sus ojos danzaron cautelosamente entre él y su caballo y no se perdieron un solo detalle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Inuyasha?

-¿Qué infiernos parece que estoy haciendo?- gruñó él, más que exasperado de no haber podido escapar sin encontrarla. ¿Cuánta tentación esperaban que resistiera?

Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos azules, y él se maldijo. Kagome había visto tanto horror ese día; era el peor de los bastardos por agregarle más dolor. Ella lo había buscado con la necesidad de consuelo, pero desgraciadamente él no estaba en condición de consolarla. Una de las consecuencias que dejaba su _Demoniogang_, su conversión en un Medio demonio, era despojarlo de la capacidad de tomar alternativas claras y decisiones sensatas. La experiencia le había enseñado que se sentía más vulnerable después un frenesí que provocaba la furia del Medio demonio; su mente y su cuerpo eran más sensibles. Necesitaba escapar y encontrar un lugar seguro desesperadamente, un lugar oscuro para dormir durante días. Tenía que obligarla a que lo dejara en ese momento, antes de que hiciera algo imperdonablemente tonto.

-Ve a buscar a tu _pa_, Kagome. Déjame solo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué te marchas, Inuyasha?- preguntó ella patéticamente.

-Porque debo hacerlo. ¡Nunca debí haber venido aquí para empezar!

-Eso es tonto, Inuyasha- gritó ella-. ¡Luchaste gloriosamente hoy! ¡_Pa_ me encerró en mi cuarto, pero sin embargo pude ver lo que estaba pasando! Si no hubieras estado aquí, no habríamos tenido una sola oportunidad contra los Araña-. Su voz se rompió, y él pudo ver el horror de la sangrienta batalla fresca en sus ojos.

¡Y Kami, ella acababa de admitir que lo había visto cuando se había convertido en un Medio demonio!

-Si yo no hubiera estado aquí… -empezó amargamente, entonces se detuvo al borde de admitir que él era la única razón por la que los Araña hubieran venido.

-Si no hubieras estado aquí, ¿qué?-. Sus ojos eran grandes lagos confusos.

-Nada- él murmuró y miró fijamente el suelo.

Kagome lo intentó de nuevo.

-Te vi ganan...

-¡Y debiste haber estado escondida, chica!- Inuyasha la cortó antes de que ella pudiera parlotear resplandecientemente sobre su "_valentía_" en la batalla, una valentía que se desataba del demonio dentro de sí mismo-. ¿No tienes ninguna idea de lo que viste? ¿No sabes lo que los Araña te habrían hecho si te hubieran encontrado?-. Su voz crujió en las palabras.

Había sido el miedo de lo que los Araña pudieran hacerle a su amada muchacha lo que lo había conducido aún más profundo en el _Demoniogang_ durante la lucha, convirtiéndolo en un gran animal asesino.

Kagome arrastró el labio inferior nerviosamente entre sus dientes. El gesto simple disparó una saeta de pura lujuria a través de él, y se despreció por ello. Se mantuvo más firme que un arco; la adrenalina residual de la batalla todavía inundaba su cuerpo. La excitación elevada que lograba con el_ Demoniogang_ tenía el efecto infortunado de demorarse y montarlo como un demonio, estimulándolo a ganar, a conquistar. Inuyasha agitó su cabeza y le volvió la espalda. No podía continuar mirándola. No confiaba en sí mismo.

-Aléjate de mí. No sabes a lo que te arriesgas si estás aquí conmigo.

Una brizna de paja susurró contra el dobladillo de su vestido cuando ella se movió.

-Yo confío en ti completamente, Inuyasha Hanyou.

La inocencia dulce en su voz joven casi lo destruyó. Hizo una mueca.

-Ése es tu primer error. Tu segundo error es estar aquí conmigo. Márchate.

Ella se acercó más y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Pero yo confío en ti, Inuyasha- dijo ella.

-No puedes confiar en mí. No me conoces siquiera- gruñó él, su cuerpo rígido de tensión.

-Sí, lo hago- ella se defendió-. Te conozco desde hace años. Has vivido aquí desde que era una niña. Eres mi héroe, Inuyasha.

-¡Detente, chica!- rugió él, volviéndose y agitando tan bruscamente su mano que ella retrocedió unos pasos. Sus glaciales ojos dorados se estrecharon-. Así que piensas que me conoces, ¿verdad?-. Él se acercó a ella.

-Sí- insistió la mujercita obstinadamente.

Él sonrió con desprecio.

-No sabes una maldita cosa. No sabes a quién he matado y a quién he odiado y a quién he enterrado y cómo. ¡No sabes lo que me pasa porque no sabes lo que realmente soy!

-Inuyasha, estás asustándome- ella susurró. Sus ojos eran anchos estanques azules a la luz de la linterna.

-¡Entonces corre con tu maldito _pa_! ¡Él te confortará!

-Él está con Takeda.

-¡Como deberías estar tú!

-¡Te necesito, Inuyasha! ¡Simplemente pon tus brazos alrededor de mí! ¡Abrázame! ¡No me dejes!

Los miembros de Inuyasha se endurecieron, helándolo hasta la médula. _Abrázame_. Sus palabras se mantuvieron en el aire. Oh, cómo anhelaba hacerlo. Kami, cuán a menudo había soñado con ello. Sus profundos ojos azules se llenaron de miedo y vulnerabilidad, y él se acercó a ella a pesar de su resolución. Atrapó sus manos a la mitad de la distancia. Sus hombros se inclinaron, repentinamente exhaustos por el peso del debate interior que emprendía. Él no podía ofrecerle su consuelo: era la misma razón por la que ella necesitaba que la confortaran. Si nunca hubiera ido a Shikon, nunca habría llevado la destrucción tras él. Jamás podría perdonarse por lo que había llevado a las personas que le habían abierto sus corazones cuando a nadie más le había preocupado si vivía o moría.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Kagome- dijo él, de pronto inmensamente cansado.

-¡No me dejes!- ella lloró y se echó en sus brazos.

Cuando se acurrucó contra su pecho, sus brazos se cerraron instintivamente alrededor de ella. Él la sostuvo silenciosamente y le ofreció su cuerpo estremecido para resguardarla de su condenadamente cercano monstruo invisible.

La acunó en sus brazos mientras sollozaba, sufriendo una terrible sensación de unidad con ella. Demasiado claramente, recordó la pérdida de su propia inocencia. Ocho años antes, él había estado de pie, mirando su propia lucha contra el clan Araña. A la vista de tal brutalidad, había quedado casi desquiciado de pesar y de ira, y ahora su joven Kagome sabía de los mismos terrores. ¿Cómo podría haberle hecho eso a ella?

¿Tendría pesadillas? ¿Volvería a revivirlo como lo hacía él mil veces por lo menos?

-Silencio, dulzura- murmuró él, acariciando su mejilla-. Te prometo que los Araña nunca regresarán aquí. Te prometo que de algún modo, yo siempre te cuidaré, no importa donde esté. Nunca permitiré a nadie herirte.

Ella aspiró por la nariz, su rostro enterrado en la hondonada entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¡No puedes protegerme si no estás aquí!

-Hablé con tu padre y le dije que me marcho. Pero también le dije que si alguna vez me necesitas, él sólo tiene que convocarme-. Aunque Takato se había enfadado con él por marcharse, había parecido atemperado por saber dónde encontrar a Inuyasha si la necesidad se presentaba.

Kagome volvió su boca llena de lágrimas hacia la suya, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Él perdió la respiración y la miró fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus ojos, brillantes de lágrimas. Sus labios estaban hinchados de llorar y su cabello daba volteretas en una melena de fuego de oro sobre su rostro.

Él tenía ninguna intención de besarla, absolutamente. Pero en un momento estaban mirándose a los ojos y al siguiente él había inclinado su cabeza hacia adelante para apretar una promesa contra sus labios: un luminoso, dulce juramento de protección.

En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente.

Él se retiró hacia atrás y la miró fija e inexpresivamente.

-¿Has s-sentido eso?- ella tartamudeó, la confusión oscureciendo sus ojos.

_No es posible_, él se aseguró._ El mundo no se agita en su eje cuando besas a una chica._ Para convencerse, él la besó de nuevo. El terremoto simplemente empezó bajo los dedos de sus pies.

Su inocente juramento tomó vida propia, volviéndose un apasionado, ardiente beso entre un hombre y su compañera. Sus labios de doncella se abrieron dulcemente bajo los suyos y ella se fundió en el calor de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha mantuvo sus ojos firmemente cerrados y recordó el largo beso mientras escuchaba el trinar de la flauta de Kagome fuera de su ventana.

Kami, qué vivamente él lo recordaba. **_No había tocado a otra mujer desde entonces._**

...

Houyo insistió en que salieran a cabalgar, y aunque Kagome se resistió inicialmente, antes de que pasara mucho tiempo se alegró de haber ido. Había olvidado cuán encantador era Houyo, qué fácilmente podía hacerla reír. Houyo había llegado a Shikon el verano siguiente a la llegada de Inuyasha. Su padre había criado a los dos muchachos, el hijo mayor del jefe de un clan y un vagabundo, como iguales, aunque a los ojos de Kagome ningún otro muchacho podría estar alguna vez a la altura de Inuyasha.

Houyo era bien educado y considerado, pero había sido de Inuyasha de quien se había enamorado desde el día en que había encontrado a un muchacho salvaje viviendo en los bosques del perímetro de Shikon. Había sido Inuyasha quien la perturbara tanto que había llorado lágrimas calientes de frustración. Había sido Houyo quien la confortara cuando él se había marchado. Cómico, meditó mientras observaba al hombre enérgico que montaba a su lado; algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

Houyo atrapó su mirada de soslayo y le sonrió afablemente.

-Te he extrañado, Kagome. ¿Por qué es que no nos hemos visto en tantos años?

-Juzgando los rumores sobre ti, Houyo, estabas demasiado ocupado conquistando mundos y mujeres para desperdiciar tiempo en una simple chica de las afueras como yo- lo provocó ella.

-Conquistando el mundo, quizá. ¿Pero mujeres? No creo. Una mujer no puede ser conquistada, pero sí cortejada y ganada. Amada.

-Díselo a Inuyasha-. Ella rodó sus ojos-. Ese hombre nada más ama su propio mal genio. ¿Por qué me odia?

Houyo la midió un momento, como debatiendo qué decir. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

-Yo pensaba que era porque le gustabas en secreto y no podía permitirse demostrarlo porque sentía que era un don nadie, no lo bastante bueno para la hija de Takato Higurashi. Pero eso no tiene sentido, porque Inuyasha es ahora un hombre adinerado, lo bastante rico para cualquier mujer, y Dios sabe que las mujeres lo desean. Francamente, Kagome, no tengo ninguna idea de por qué todavía es cruel contigo. Yo había pensado que las cosas cambiarían, especialmente ahora que eres lo bastante mayor para ser cortejada. Pero no puedo decir que lo sienta, sin embargo, porque es menos competición en lo que a mí concierne- terminó él con una mirada afilada.

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon.

-Houyo...- empezó, pero él ondeó su mano para imponer silencio ante cualquier protesta.

-No, Kagome. No me contestes ahora. No me hagas siquiera decir las palabras. Simplemente intenta conocerme de nuevo, y entonces hablaremos de las cosas que pueden ser posibles. Pero sea lo que sea, siempre seré bueno contigo, Kagome- agregó suavemente.

Kagome arrastró el labio inferior entre sus dientes y estimuló su montura en un medio galope, robando una mirada sobre su hombro al guapo Houyo. _Kagome de Akitoki, _pensó con curiosidad.

_Kagome Taisho_, gritó su corazón insolentemente.

* * *

Bueeee~ ¿qué les puedo decir? Ésta semana ha estado de infierno en mi Facu, y decían que el 4to año era el más fácil TT-TT

Sonarán como pretextos baratos, pero en serio no tuve tiempo ni de abrir otra cosa que no sea mi Drop, correo o google para tareas y estudiar, el Viernes tuve un examen, en la semana nos bombardearon por todos lados con tareas y cosas par estudiar, y ayer tuve una presentación con el ballet coreano en mi ciudad, así que aparte de toooodo lo de la Fac, tenía que ir a ensayar...¡Casi me da un infarto por tanto estrés!

Pero aquí está el capítulo de la semana pasada...intentaré en la semana subir otro :DD

Espero que les este gustando la historia hasta ahora, y dejen Review para saber sus opiniones :3

...

¡Oooh! Cierto, eso de _Demoniogag_, no se me ocurrió otro nombre, ya que en la historia original es _Berserkergag_ la tranformación a Berserker... Ya les dije que soy **_PÉSIMA_**con los nombres :P ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! el cual espero subir pronto... ¡y no se olviden de dejar Review! TTwTT

**Kamsajabnida.**


End file.
